The Prince's Prize
by jazzyfizzler
Summary: My first fanfic. He smirked, finding this rather amusing. He turned to one of the masculine guards and stated “She would make an excellent concubine.” The smirk never left his face.TP,some GB. Review please. Complete!
1. Stupid Bread

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball Z or anything for that matter… On with the story

A/N: Okay Important Stuff (this is an AU)

Pan: 20

Trunks:25

Goten:24

Bra:19

**Chapter 1  
**

Pan was mad, no, she was furious. If she heard one more thing about Prince Trunks she was going to flip. How dare he ride through their town, all high and mighty, thinking that he owned the place. That just infuriated her more. So what if he was the prince, Pan didn't care if he was the Grand Kai himself. He didn't deserve to set his gold trimmed boots in the town her family and so many others worked so hard to build.

Pan hated how either people cowered below him or how the girls threw themselves at him. Maybe cower down to King Vegeta himself, for Pan heard he was no force to be reckoned, but not the arrogant, self centered, punk of a prince. Pan was sure she could take him out in one blow.

Pan was positive her face was red from the anger that was ready to spill from her very pores. She had to go down the path that _**he**_ was coming.

'Couldn't they wait till tomorrow to get more bread!? 'Pan angrily thought. She took a deep breath and proceeded down the road.

She wasn't anticipating the confrontation that was sure to come and was going to try her best to walk by him without saying a single word. If he dared talk to her she would dismiss him without even as much as a nod of the head.

**Trunks POV**

I saw her walking down the direction as to which I was to be headed. I could see that she was beautiful from where I was riding.

She had shoulder length black hair and a slim, trim body. As she came closer I saw her pale complexion, her eyes were midnight black and looked as if you stared at them too long you would get lost in their beautiful depths.

She was a natural kind of beauty, not the prettiest I've seen, but by far one of the most innocent. Her round cheeks held a tint of red in them, but I could tell that it wasn't from blushing but a kind of angry red and her face was in a scowl. The scowl did nothing for her features.

My eyes traveled down to her luscious pink lips and I unconsciously licked my own. I had a strong urge to feel what they tasted like. I wanted to feel what it was have her lips firmly pressed against mine.

'Why had the urge fallen over me?' I ask myself, 'for she is no more beautiful then the others that come to the palace everyday.'

I couldn't control myself. I wanted to talk to her, **now**, so I halted my horse and jumped off of her. I waited for the woman to finish the distance between us and I could have sworn her pace slowed down, but after only a few moments she was standing in front of me. I expected her to fall to her knees and kiss my feet, and maybe some other places. She only stared at me and I saw her frown deepen.

**Pan's POV**

I was disgusted. I could see him eyeing my body and my face and I felt so naked. I mentally gagged when I saw him lick his lips.

I watched him slow down his horse and jump off, eyes never leaving me. I decided to slow down my pace but I wasn't walking slowly enough for I reached him in what seemed like seconds.

I cursed mentally in my head and he looked at me as if I was supposed to do something. I remembered he was the prince and I was _supposed_ to bow to him, but I was never one to follow the rules so instead I let my scowl deepen.

To my surprise he smirked.

The arrogant bastard smirked.

**End of POVs**

"Do you not know how to bow before your prince?" Trunks spoke confidently, head held high.

"You are no prince of mine!" Pan spat back, and he could see the fire rapidly coming to life in her eyes.

'So much for not talking to him' Pan angrily thought.

Pan was mesmerized by the beauty of his cerulean eyes, but quickly shook the thought away.

His smirk turned into a frown and Pan felt a wave of panic overcome her. Trunks was **not **about to be told off by a poor peasant girl so he decided to tease.

"Tough are we?" he said as he stepped forward and viciously grabbed a lock of her shiny, black, hair while pulling her closer to him.

He could easily tell she was furious, so he decided to take it a step further.

The urge was too great for him to handle as he looked down at her beautiful delicate features.

He roughly placed his lips on hers, not leaving them there long enough for either of them to savor each others taste, but long enough for them to know that it had happened.

Trunks couldn't kiss her as passionately as he wished, at least not yet. There was something different about this girl; he could feel it in his gut. That's why he couldn't let her go.

He couldn't do that, at least she thought he couldn't just kiss her like that. It was against the law, even for the prince, or at least she thought. Pan didn't want to look stupid in front of him. She wished she was more sure of herself so she could speak up but unfortunately her lips were covered at that very moment.

When he had first pulled back he saw the look of shock on her face.

He smirked, finding this rather amusing. He turned to one of the masculine guards and stated "She would make an excellent concubine." The smirk never left his face.

He threw the still shocked Pan over his shoulder and climbed on his horse that had waited patiently for him to return with his new claimed 'prize'.

They continued to ride through the small town to the enormous castle of the Planet Vegeta-sei.

**Authors note: **

**Please Please Please Review**

**This is my first fanfic and I would really like to know if the first chapter is good. **

**Constructive criticism would be appreciated.**


	2. WHAT!

Disclaimer: No owning of Dragon ball Z here.

**Chapter 2**

When Pan's senses came back she was angry, in a nicer word. She was limply riding over Trunks shoulder and when he finally felt her stir, he tightened the grip he had on her waist.

Trunks and the guards were surprised by the profanity this girl was using, and in the prince's presence no less. She was working a number on his back, screaming, yelling and pounding her fists harder and harder into the princes armored back. He laughed in amusement at her antics and suddenly she stopped.

**Pans POV**

"CONCUBINE!" I screamed. I was about to faint, the blood rushing to my head and the realization of my fate was too much to handle.

I stopped the continuous pounding on his back for I saw that it did no good since he had on armor. I heard laughter and that only fueled the fire that was burning inside me.

The events then occurred to me of what previously happened. He had the nerve to kiss me, Pan Son, without_ my_ permission. There was about to be hell to pay, I assure you that much.

**Trunks POV**

It took her about 30 minutes before she came back to our planet. I mean, am I _that _good of a kisser?

'Probably' I thought to myself, 'No, most definitely.' I thought more arrogantly.

She was screaming, cursing, punching and just down right things that I didn't know ladies could do. Things I thought ladies **weren't** allowed to do. But I already figured she was no ordinary woman.

I couldn't help but laugh and when she stopped I was a little suspicious, until she screamed "CONCUBINE!" at the **top** of her lungs, causing the horse to jolt a little and my ears to start ringing.

I tried to stop it, but I couldn't help the smirk that crossed my face.

She was going to be fun to play with.

**End of POVs**

"Can I please get off your shoulder; I'm going to be brain damaged from all the blood rushing to my head." Pan voiced.

"Since you actually asked nicely, fine." He said as he slowed down the horse a bit, and slung her in front of him, where she couldn't escape, between the horse's reigns and his arms. He sped up after the task was done.

Pan let herself calm down for she was sure the next time she saw a sharp object it would be lodged at or in his head, she was debating what type of demise he was to go through. That made her smile, but her smile quickly disappeared.

"You can't make me be your anything, especially _that._" She stated with all the calmness she could muster, referring the word_ that_ to being his sex slave.

"Have we not gone over that I am prince of the very land you walk on?" he said, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Have we not also gone over 'You are no prince of mine.'?' Pan said back, just as annoyed.

"You have no effect on what I do whatsoever," he continued with, "You will respect me, you will listen to me, and you will be my concubine. End of conversation." Pan wasn't about to be dismissed like that.

"HOW DARE YOU DEMAND ME TO BE YOUR WHORE, YOU HENTAI! HOW MANY MORE WOMEN DO YOU KIDNAP AND FORCE THEM TO **SATISFY** YOUR DIRTY PLEASURES?!?" Pan screamed. She was fed up with his arrogance, his whole presence. She wanted to hit something. Mainly, his face.

"When you say it like that…" Trunks said as if he was thinking.

"They will come for me." Pan simply stated, trying to keep her voice calm.

"They as in whom… what's your name again?" Trunks said not being able to remember her name, or even if she had told him her name in the first place.

"My family, and umm my name is Pa…Penelia." Pan lied. She wouldn't give him the honor of knowing her name.

"Well I am the prince, P-R-I-N-C-E of V-E-G-E-T-A – sei, no one, except my mother and father, tells me what to do, I am in control, **always.**" Trunks practically spelled out.

"Oh and…," He leaned down closer to her ear, his breath tickling Pan's earlobe, "I don't **force **anyone." he replied as he nibbled on her earlobe.

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews I got, it wasn't a lot but they made my day **:)

**Review please. **

**Chapter 3 should be up by the end of this week.**


	3. Stretching and Seduction

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. Enough said.

**Chapter 3**

'I'm in heaven' Pan thought as she unconsciously closed her eyes, letting the tiniest of moans escape her mouth. She snapped out of it just as quickly as she had gone in to it.

Trunks felt her jerk but continued. He could easily tell that she was enjoying herself for she didn't pull away again, but sent her head further into his sweet torture on her earlobe while he slowly but surely made his way down to her neck.

Pan couldn't let this go on. 'Why does he have this effect on me?' Pan asked as her head bobbed back deeper into his assault on her neck. 'I can't let him do this' Pan thought as she found the strength to yank her head from his mouth's grasp.

'She was bound to pull away sooner or later' Trunks thought. He was a little less then shocked when she had pulled away. Trunks could still taste her skin; it was lingering in his mouth.

"Thanks for slobbering on me." Pan muttered, hoping that it was loud enough for him to hear. She wiped off her neck and ear as if disgusted, when actually she had wished he wouldn't have stopped.

"Anytime." Trunks simply stated.

Pan could have slapped him for what he said and was about to do just that when she felt a pain in her hips and she realized she really needed to go to the bathroom. They had been riding the horse non-stop now for an hour and the sun was going to go down in a little while.

"Ugh!" Pan let an exasperated cry.

"What is it?" Trunks asked.

"My legs are swore."

"So?"

"Can we stop and stretch?"

"No. If we stop, we won't make it back to the castle before dark." He told her in a firm voice.

**1 Hour later…**

'Ugh, my legs are going to fall off if I don't stretch.' Pan thought.

There was only one thing she hadn't tried to make Trunks stop the horse, something that she had known she would have to do from the beginning.

Seduce Him.

'I can do this, I can do this. He did the same to me.' Pan coaxed inwardly to herself.

She scooted back further onto Trunks until there was no more space between them. She laid her head on his chest and placed her hands on the tip of his thighs, were his knees were. She slowly began to run his hands up and down his thighs making circular motions with her index fingers. Pan knew she wasn't a Pro at seduction, but she was willing to do anything to get her legs out of this torture.

She felt him tense against her and she smirked to herself. 'I must be doing a good job' she thought.

She slowly rocked her hips not to noticeable and made it look as if she were just shifting to get in a comfortable position. She heard what sounded like a moan/yelp escape the mouth of the lavender-haired prince whose head sat above hers.

'I have him right where I want him.' Pan thought, smirk still intact.

"Trunks?" She half whispered, half moaned into his ear and used the sexiest voice she could muster.

"Mhmm?" Was all she received after a few minutes of waiting.

"My legs hurt really, really bad and I was just wondering if we could, oh I don't know, stop and stretch?" She asked in a pouty, babyish voice while still caressing his thighs.

"Mhmm."

With that said, Pan dug her heels into the side of the horse, causing it to instantly stop and she jumped off. The guards behind her proceeded to do the same.

Before she started to stretch she reached up, pulling the shocked Trunks down where she could reach his ear and whispered "Two can play that game." and proceeded to skip away into the forest.

**A/N: Ok so I updated a lot quicker than expected.**

**You can thank Bonze for that. **

**Thanks for the reviews so far.**

**I hope you liked it.**

Chapter 4 should be up tommorow-ish


	4. Trunks' Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. Sorry to say it.

**Chapter 4**

Trunks was still in his same position 5 minutes later. He still couldn't believe what had happened. Pan had actually come on to him.

He realized that he had been tricked. Trunks, the prank master, had been tricked. He wasn't just going to be tricked like that. 'So much for karma' He thought. No way in hell was he going to be used liked a tissue.

Pan came back, not knowing what to expect. To her surprise Trunks was on the horse sitting in the same spot, the same way she had left him nearly ten minutes ago.

'Hmm…' Pan thought as she started to sneak away, 'Maybe I can ...'

"Where are you going?" a voice butted into her thought, as she slowly turned her head, "My horse is right here." She heard a masculine voice behind her speak again.

She had already turned around to the smirking face of the prince.

"Umm, yeah I thought I heard a noise... yeah yeah I thought I heard a noise!" Pan said matter factly, she knew she didn't sound very convincing.

"Well then come on, I plan on making back to the castle **tonight**." He said and patted to Pan's previous seat in front of him. He was planning on getting some serious revenge.

Pan climbed on the horse, which immediately took off when Trunks had pulled the reigns when she sat down.

This time Trunks decided to close the space. He had made sure Pan had no room to move forward on the horse for she would practically be sitting on its neck if she scooted up any more.

Pan was very uncomfortable. Trunks was a lot closer then before, and she could tell that she was in for a _very_ different horse ride then before.

Trunks had better access to her then she had had to him before. He used it to his full advantage, leaning his chin down to rest on her shoulder. She tried to move her shoulder but his big head was too heavy and she could hardly move.

"I'm tired, do you mind if a lay my head here?" Trunks asked raising an eyebrow, while inhaling his breath slowly which made the hairs on Pan's neck stand up.

"How much longer to the castle?" Pan asked, trying to avoid the question and sniffing in Trunks manly scent by accident.

The scent was overwhelming her and she couldn't help but take another whiff. Trunks was having the same feeling about Pan. Her scent was just too strong.

'Must be getting close to mating season.' Trunks thought.

He wasn't done with his torturing yet.

He couldn't use his hands, to his disliking for they were to busy directing the horse. He let his lips softly press against the skin on her neck, letting his butterfly kisses run down the side of her neck to her collarbone and settling his lips there sucking lightly.

Every now and then the horse would jerk and cause Trunks and Pan to look up or one of the guards would whistle something about waiting till the got to the castle.

This caused Pan to turn her head away or scowl at him, but he would always start again with his soft lips on her again.

This time Pan couldn't help herself and unconsciously bent her head over more to give him better access to her neck. He was on the move again as he took the collar of her dress in his teeth and moved it off her shoulder, letting the soft fabric rub against her. She felt the chills come up her spine as he started to attack her shoulder.

The horse was moving at a slower pace now and the castle was in full view. The sun was almost down now and Trunks unwillingly stopped when they were about to enter the castle gates.

Pan snapped out of her daze that she was in when the horse stopped moving. She tried to jump off, realized that Trunks' arms were in the way.

Trunks only looked at her and shook his head with that same smirk on his face that she wanted to slap off so bad. Pan scowled at his smirk.

"And where do you think your going?" He asked Pan.

Trunks snapped his fingers and a masculine guard with spiky black hair and forest green eyes came up him and bowed to one knee with his fist over his heart.

"Do you see how to bow before your prince?" Trunks whispered in Pans ear. All he received was a very unlady like snort and heard her mumble something along the lines of "…never…bow...jerk...hentai…smack…you."

He just ignored her and acknowledged the guard in front of him.

"Take Miss Penelia…was it…to the chambers." And he let her off only for her to be grabbed by a strong pair of hands and dragged off to a corner of the massive castle.

Trunks rode off to put his horse in the stables. He wasn't done with her yet. He was going to show her the **true** meaning of this game.

**A/N: Yeah so I hope this chapter was good**

**Response to my reviews:**

**Shade-Duelist – Thank you for reviewing first.**

**Bonze – I tried to get 3 chapters but I kind of got a little writers block with chapter 4, but I kind of got an idea of where the story is going**

**Phantasom- Ha-ha that's the same thing I thought…so I let him get some revenge. (Evil laugh)**

**XItachis-Luverx – Thanks you **

**dutchangel1979 – Thank you **

**Okay so I'll try to update at least 3 chapters a week cause I gotta go to school next week but I'll try to get in a chapter tonight or tomorrow.**

**Review Review Review!!! **


	5. Stupid Guard

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball Z.

**A/N: Okay so I go this challenge by Bonze to get 4 chapters in within a 12 hour period with each chapter including Trunks and Pan kissing. I couldn't do the whole kissing part, but at least half of the chapters have them kissing. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

"You don't have to be so rough!" Pan spat out through her teeth. The guard stared at her through forest green eyes, throwing her up against the wall roughly.

"You don't have the same effect on me as you do the prince. I am **not** afraid to kill you." He said in a deadly whisper and threw her back on the path down the dark corridor. Pan was scared out of her mind. She was sure he wasn't lying for the dead serious look he had on his face. She had to know where he was taking her though.

"Where are we?" Pan asked in a low voice, almost a whisper. The man thought for a second before responding.

"We're in the basement of the Prince Trunks' chambers. You are no more special than his other 'ladies' and will be treated no more special by staying in a special room. You will stay in a room with 3 other of his concubines." He finished as he turned a dark corner.

'I never said I was special **BAKA**, I just asked where we were going. Gosh.' Pan thought as she secretly stuck out her tongue.She didn't like his tone of voice.She may have been scared of him but no one ruined her pride.They came upon a big stoned door.

The guard typed in the code on the white keypad and the big door slid open. "I will be back in 30 minute. Make sure you are presentable for the prince." With that he pushed Pan into the room, closing it behind her.

Pan looked around the room and saw two girls chatting and another sitting in the corner, picking at the dirt beneath her nails. All three girls looked up as the door slammed shut and eyed Pan. The girl picking her nails only 'hmphed' and kept proceeding to do what she was doing, throwing side glances at Pan every now and then. The other girls walked up to Pan, hands extended.

'Their all beautiful.' Pan thought. 'Definitely prettier that me.' Pan thought again taking second glances at all the girls. She was bought out of her thoughts by a voice.

"I'm Kiore." said a medium height girl with shoulder length, wavy, honey brown hair and dashing blue eyes, they were her best feature.

"My name is Anaya, what's yours?" a very cheerful girl with jet black hair, grayish eyes, and the prettiest smile Pan had ever seen said.

"My real name is Pan, but I kind of told Prince Trunks my name was Penelia. I'm sure you can keep a secret though." She said leaning in and whispering the last sentence.

"Who's the girl?" Pan asked in a hushed whisper, referring to the blonde in the corner.

"That's Marron." Kiore said disgust apparent in her voice. She stuck out her tongue when she said her name. Anaya did the same.

Pan looked at the girl with blonde hair and blue eyes and there was something she didn't like about her. There was a weird silence after mentioning _her_ name.

"The guard said something about being ready for the prince?" Pan asked breaking the silence.

"Oh yes, follow us." Anaya said, leading Pan past the blonde bombshell.

Pan entered a room full of clothes. They weren't ordinary clothes, but barely clothes at all. 'Stripes of clothes' Pan thought. They left Pan in the room alone to get ready. There was no where to escape so she decided to get ready. She wasn't planning on doing anything tonight with the prince, but after seeing the girls she still wanted to make a good impression, tease him a little.

Pan picked the least revealing thing she could find, which was a black nightgown. It was short, really short, with spaghetti straps and there was a decorative hole where her belly button lied.

She slipped on a pair of black high heels and applied a little basic make up, blush, mascara, and a tad bit of eyeliner. Pan placed her hair in a messy bun, her bangs slipping out and pieces of hair falling randomly to the back and at the sides.

**10 minutes later**

"You look beautiful!" Kiore and Anaya said in unison jaws dropped. Pan grimaced at herself in the mirror, she was beautiful.

'I didn't mean to make myself look this good' She thought as her grimace turned into a smile.

Just then the guard walked in, looked at Pan, grabbed her roughly by the arm, tossed her out of the door, and shut it behind her. He walked down the hallway quickly, reaching a set of stairs in a matter of minutes. He pulled Pan up the stairs, but the high heels wouldn't let her move fast enough for he pulled her over his shoulder, earning a surprised yelp from Pan and proceeded up the stairs and down the hallway at a faster pace.

He stopped when the reached a beautiful gold door and threw Pan on the floor earning another yelp. He knocked on the door and got down to one knew, fist over heart.

"Who is it?" Pan could make out the mumbles through the door.

"She's here your highness" the guard said.

The door slipped open and out came Trunks topless, his muscles glistening with water droplets. He was clad except the towel hanging loosely around his lower waist.

"Thank you. You are dismissed" He said with a smirk as Pan got up and dusted herself off, sending a scowl in the direction of the guard.

Trunks liked the outfit she was wearing. It fit her curves nicely and showed her perfect legs. It was revealing but left some for the imagination. Her make up was simple and brought out her best features, her baby round cheeks and her big black eyes.

She turned around to look at the practically naked Trunks and her jaw dropped. She knew she was drooling. Dirty thoughts flooded through her head as she looked at his wet body up and down, but she quickly recovered and shook the thoughts away.

She noticed his outstretched hand, but ignored it and continued into the room. Trunks shrugged it off. He didn't let her pass without a soft kiss on the lips and closed the door, smirk still intact.

**A/N: Okay, thanks for the reviews to you all.**

**Sorry about the slight Marron blasting, but there won't be much more for a while.**

**Writing the Trunks scene made me drool (Dreamy look in her eyes)**

**Hope that makes up for them not kissing in this chapter**

**Don't worry next chapter will (Evil laughter)**

**I'm trying to do everything you guys ask (I work to please my reviewers) but my fingers are tired from typing this chapter.**

**I've written up to chapter 7, just got to type them now. **

**I'm going to try to get chapter 6 up later on tonight.**

**Don't forget to review.**

**Thank you and thank you.**


	6. Trunks Wins Or does he?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball Z, Kay?

**Chapter 6**

"What am I here for?" Pan asked in an annoyed voice as she sat down on the bed, avoiding any eye contact with Trunks or his body.

"Well, you are my 'property'." He said using the word 'property', knowing it would tick her off.

"I AM **NOT** YOUR…" Pan was cut off by Trunks' lips on hers. She tried to pull back but her body was objecting to her commands.

'Pull back Pan! PULL AWAY!' She screamed inwardly to herself, but her body shoved the thoughts aside as she lent into him more.

'But it feels soo good' Her inner self tried to reason with her.Even with her Saiyan blood, she couldn't fight her inner will.

Trunks pushed her back on the bed, never letting his lips lose contact. Trunks wanted full access to her mouth and he wanted it **now**, but she would just not stop restraining herself.

'Ugh!' Trunks thought in his head as he began to suck and nibbled at her bottom lip hoping that a moan would escape so he could take full advantage.The harder he nibbled and sucked, the more he could feel the moan rising and vibrating her closed lips. Even so, it wasn't enough space for him to slip through.

He decided to punish her later for her resistance and that alone bought a smile to his face. He abandoned her lips for her neck.

He made butterfly kisses all the way down, not losing the lips to skin contact for he was afraid she would snap out of her daze and the fire burning between his every kiss to her would slowly dwindle away.

He licked the skin on her neck, letting warm mouth and tongue caress her and he heard the moan he had been waiting for escape.

He quickly went up and captured her lips on his own and slipped his tongue through her pearly whites. His tongue dominated hers, devouring every nook and cranny of her mouth, tasting her innocence and sweetness in the process.

He felt horrible for taking advantage of her like this, but he was only finishing the game. He pulled away, climbing from his straddled position on top of her.

'Why should **I** care about hurting her? She is nothing more than my play toy.' he thought, but deep down he knew she was more.

"You may leave now. I need nothing more of you. I hope this teaches you not to play _these_ types of games with your prince almighty." He said whispering the last part in her ear.

Pan was shocked to say the least. How could that bastard leave her in a state like this? His kisses were affecting her greatly and she wanted more of them, more of **him**. She could barely stand let alone walk. Her other body parts were jealous of the attention her lips and neck were getting and they wanted some of his passion too.

'He put all that passion into his kisses for that **STUPID** game **he** started.' Pan thought, an unknown sadness filling her heart.

'I refuse to let him win. Let the games continue.' Pan thought with a malicious smile.

**A/N: YAY! Chapter 6 is up!**

**Sorry it's kind of short.**

**I lost the bet (cries), but I promise chapter 7 up by tomorrow.**

**Thanks for the reviews, even the not so good one.**

**I feel special knowing that you spent the time to review my work.**

**I hope my chapters aren't to out there with them making out every ten seconds (scratches the back of her head like Goku) and I'm not rushing anything...**

**maybe I'll do time skips?**

**Opinions anyone?**

**Anyways REVIEW!**


	7. The Princess

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball Z.

**Chapter 7**

Pan was taken back to the room by the same tough guard. Pan hated the prince, that stupid guard, and this gay castle with a passion.

She was awaken out of bed early and told that she was to be moved to a 'special' room. One right next to the Prince's room. She denied, but was told she had no choice whatsoever and to move it, now.

She scowled and let the guard carry her to her new, unwanted room. She saw the dirty look the newly awaken Marron had gave her but only stuck out her tongue childishly at her.

"The doors will be guarded so there will be no chance for escaping from you." The guard said with a smirk. Pan stuck out her tongue and scolded, which she found she was doing a lot of lately.

So now here she was, in this humongous room. It was beautiful, almost as big as her own one story house, the one that she planned on being in **real** soon.

Pan was shocked when she heard the door slam and turned around to face blue hair. When the blue hair turned around, it revealed a girl around Pan's age.

"Who…are…you?" An out of breath voice let out. 'Oh Kami, not another one!' Pan thought, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Pa...Pe… um what's your name?' Pan asked, trying to avoid the question. She had a feeling this girl was not one to be lied to.

"Bra, other wise known as Princess Bra, but please just call me Bra," Bra said a little more shocked then she meant to, but she thought everyone knew who she was. "Why are you in my brother's wing?"

Pan had remembered the guard saying something about her room being guarded and figured that's how the princess had gotten through them, by her status in the castle.

"He only kidnapped me, slobbered on me, and drug me here to be his concubine." Pan said with a fake smile, sarcasm and anger dripping from her voice.

"That idiot," Bra mumbled, "I'm sorry this had to happen to you, you seem really nice." Bra said with true sympathy and a genuine smile. Pan hated sympathy but she let it pass, this princess seemed really sincere with it.

Bra began to look around the room, eyes darting this way and that and her breathing slowly began to regulate.

"Why are you here and out of breath?" Pan asked trying to lighten the mood as she noticed the girl take a sit on the bed. It reminded her of last night in some way.

"Mom and Dad wanted to talk to me about mating!" Bra said with a shiver.

Pan chuckled, but shivered herself when she thought about the King and Queen discussing those issues.

This also reminded her of Trunks and her mind wanted her to gag when she thought about _him,_ but her heart wanted her to think about him nonstop, wanted her to fall into his every desire. She had only met this man a couple of days ago and no matter how she tried to deny it she was falling for him. His touch made her shiver, his kiss made her breathe hitch, and his voice her weak at the knees. She couldn't for the love of Kami figure out what kind of curse this man had put over her. She knew though, it was lo--…

"I haven't found the right guy yet." Bra had finished and was now staring at Pan, while fiddling with her fingers. Pan had figured she had probably been talking while she was trying to figure out her predicament.

Bra was about to start again when she thought she had full attention from the opposite girl, she had let the girl's name slip out of her mind, or had she even said it at all? Bra couldn't remember. She had felt comfortable talking to her anyways and just when Bra opened her mouth, the doors were thrown open and the guards that had burst in immediately fell to their knees, fist over heart.

"Your highness." They said in unison.

Bra nodded her head and the guards stood, one grabbing hold of Pan's arm tightly in the process and the other gently escorting the princess through the elegant doors.

Bra looked at the obvious discomfort Pan was in and glared at the guard while clearing her throat, signaling for the man to loosen his grip. He immediately did what he was signaled and Bra earned a wide grin from Pan.

"Where are we going?" Bra asked, not afraid of the men twice her size.

"The Royal Family has requested that you and **Pan** meet them in the throne room. A young man has come to request her back. They want you there so as to decide Ms. **Son**'s fate, whether it is here or at her original home." One of the guards replied, seeing Pan's head jerk up as he mentioned her real, full name.

'Crap!' Pan thought as she made sure what she had heard was confirmed. He had used her whole name. Her **real** name. She could be committed of treason for lying to the prince. The king took treason in no light state either. Pan had heard of the brutal stories that had happened to the prisoners, everyone had. She didn't want to end up like that. But she knew she was in for it now.

**A/N: Guess who's coming in the next chapter! **

**Yeah Yeah, I know its short and I didn't update it that soon, but I'm piled to my forehead in make up work and homework.**

**Thank Thank for every last single one review!**

**Please review!**


	8. The Sentence

Disclaimer: Okay so I don't own Dragon ball Z. Don't sue me please.

**Chapter 8**

Bra couldn't help but notice the look of worry on Pan's face. She honestly had no idea what was going on.

"You okay?" Bra asked slightly worried herself trying to confront Pan, when she noticed Pan's face pale a couple of shades lighter.

"Mhmm." Was the simple answer Bra received as the giant doors flew open and Pan's face paled more, if possible.

**In the Throne Room**

"Your highness." Pan spoke as she approached the family's thrones, bowing immediately.

Bra did the same, but stating mother and father instead. Bra climbed the steps to her own throne, next to her mothers, and took a sit glancing around.

That's when she noticed him. Wild, black, spiky hair, the same shade as Pan's, now that she thought about it. He had dark eyes much like Pan's as well and Bra was sure that he was her brother. Bra knew one thing for sure, he was the most beautiful man she had ever seen with his boyish features, that most all Saiyan men held, he charming smile, that he had thrown Pan's way, his chiseled body that could openly be seen through his clothing, and she looked at the "bad" boy image he showed in the kings presence by not standing properly, but having his head hanging limply, shoulders shrugged. Bra couldn't imagine the hours it took to perfect that body.

"Uncle Goten!" Pan mouthed with a smile, not wanting to say it aloud, she was sure she in trouble and didn't know what to expect, she didn't want to tick them off more, if they were mad. Whatever the punishment, Goten would no doubt take it for her. He had come to her rescue and she was extremely grateful. She felt like crying and running into his arms. Pan wanted to make everything go away, she wanted everything back to normal. Before the Prince and before this stupid game they were playing. She hated it here and wanted out, **now**.

"Pan-chan!" he replied back with his Son smile and a nod of his head.

Goten couldn't help but notice the beautiful princess that had entered with Pan. No matter how frightened he was of the king, he could help but stare at her face and the way her curves swayed from side to side as she took her sit on her throne.

She had pretty electric blue hair that was raised high in a sophisticated bun, with curls falling at the side and a lone piece of blue hair in her face which he figured wasn't long enough to stay in the attire her hair was in. Her tiara sat perfectly above her high bun. She sat with such poise, her held head held high as if the world inferior to her and Goten unconsciously lifted his own head.

She bore the same electric blue eyes, except for the lighter shade they held, as she stared into him, probably devouring his body as he was hers, in her head. When their eyes met a spark had ignited within them, something that they had never felt before.

"Mhmm" The prince and king both faux coughed, clearing their throats in the process.

The prince's was more directed to Pan, who was off in her own world, thinking of the worst possible punishments she could receive, while the king's was directed to Goten and Bra who were staring each other down. Their eyes quickly adverted to other places, Goten's at the ceiling, while Bra's was at her shiny white heels.

"We have an issue at hand." The king spoke loud and clearly, his voice boomed through the room. Everyone turned to face him. He stared daggers at Goten before he continued.

Everyone nodded in agreement at the king's statement.

"If no one is aware of it, then I shall state it for the record."

Pan could swear that she was sweating bullets.

"Son Pan, of the city of Ukog, is being charged with treason on the account that she lied to Prince Trunks, of Planet Vegeta, on the matter of her name, which she has accused it to be Penelia." The King said in a bored tone, when actually he found this quite amusing.

With those words said, the room heard a snicker come from a certain spiky haired man, and he once again was glared upon, this time by the prince, and quickly shut up.

"Normally, I would take this issue none too lightly, but it has come to my attention that the prince would like permission to call your punishment since he is the one who you have lied upon." The king said this with a smirk.

Bra and the Queen Bulma looked on with great interest at the drama that was unfolding.

This was the most action they had seen in months.

Pan looked over to the prince who was smirking happily at her as he cleared his throat to speak.

"Father, mother, I have made my decision on what her "punishment" has to be. I would like Son Pan, of Ukog, to stay in the castle as my**personal **servant until further say. She must do as I say or far worse shall come to her as a result. I don't know, I was thinking maybe torture in the dungeon?" He said the last line very unprofessionally aiming the remark to Pan.

Pan was shocked. She had thought of way worse punishments than he had given her. She was silently rejoicing but than realized she would be spending ample amount of time with the prince. 'That's a bad thing?' Pans inner self thought. 'YES!' she screamed back, mentally slapping herself.

"Anything would be better than being his personal servant!" Pan voiced. "Take me the dungeons, give me 40 lashes, just don't make me stay with_**him**_!" Pan pleaded.

Goten couldn't stand to see his niece suffer as he saw the tears roll down from her midnight eyes, so much like his own, to her now rose cheeks, which the rant had bought life back into.

"Your majesty, may I, Son Goten, take the punishment for her?"

Hardy laughs filled the room after Goten's words, causing him to look at them, confusion plain on his face.

"I…don't…think…" The king said between gasps of air and wiping away his laughter tears.

"That…you…would…be able to…take her place" The prince finished the king, mimicking him wiping away the laughter tears and gasping for breath, and bursting into another fit of laughter.

"Is there another punishment?" Goten said, annoyed by the laughter. He promised that he would bring Pan home when he left and he never broke a promise.

**Flashback**

It is late autumn outside. The leaves cover the ground and the wind whistled in young Goten's ear.

A 12 year old Goten hears a fall and the rustle of leaves a short distance away in the forest, from where he is standing at the riverbank. He hears a little girl's scream and instinctively knows who it belongs too.

He ran to the tree where he left his little Panny playing with a pile of leaves and now she lay on the ground screaming her head off, while holding her arm.

"Panny are you okay?" He hurriedly asked as he slid to the ground on his knees to her side, leaves flying everywhere.

"My arm Uncle Goten! It hurts soo bad!" she wailed the highest her 8 year old long would go.

"What happened?!" He asked as he tried to look at her arm but she kept it neatly tucked in her sweater pocket.

"I tried to climb the tree like you and daddy do and I fell and hurt my arm real bad!" She said in a whiny voice, sniffling.

"I promise to never let you get hurt again by anything or anyone. I am your protector." He said in a macho voice trying to get a laugh but only got a teary half smile.

"Promise?" She said as she lifted her big baby eyes to meet his maturing ones.

"I promise." He said. "Come on Pancake, let's get you back to your house." He said with a fake smile while picking her up.

"Don't call me Pancake!" She said in a pouty voice, as she rested her head on his chest, his shirt sucking up her tears.

**Flash Forward**

Goten promised himself he would never see her cry again.

"No." The prince stated firmly and with that Pan was lead away back to her room.

"Please! Wait!" Goten tried to stop the guard who turned." I promised her parents that I would return with her or return not at all."

"Well her punishment is as said and when she has completed it she will return home." The king said in a stern tone.

"But I promised." Goten muttered head slightly hung.

"Well it is a promise you have broken." Spoke the prince as Pan sadly marched away.

She had remembered the flashback too.

**A/N:Sorry about the ending and the flashback and the sentence she had to face. I hope they weren't too lame.**

**Ages in first chapter. The longest chapter I wrote and U didn't reread it. Sorry for mispelled words and so forth **

**I'll update soon hopefully, still got lots of homework!**

**Grr homework.**

**Thank you to ever last single review and I hope you liked the chapter**

**I didn't want Pan hurt or anything, so I gave her the next best thing, TIME WITH TRUNKS!**

**Please review, it would be nice and it inspires me to write more and quicker for you guys.**


	9. New Love?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball Z or the characters...

**Chapter 9**

Pan was taken back to her room. She wasn't going to except this fate without a fight. She let the well hidden tears that she had kept bottled up inside spill in the throne room, now she was going to let them spill in the safety of herself. She couldn't stand the prince, couldn't understand how someone could be soo cruel. He had touched her, kissed her with such passion and what seemed like love, but treated her as if she were nothing. What was the point of staying in this room?

For all she cared, let Marron have it. Marron had had high hopes on marrying him anyways. Pan didn't care if she never saw his face again, but something was tugging at her, telling her differently.

Goten hadn't been her prince in shining armour. He had broken his promise he had made to her years ago. This made her cry more tears, juicy, fat ones that ran down her cheeks to the corner of her mouth, giving her a taste of the salty, bitter sadness she was feeling.

What if she never got to see her family again?

Goten should have been there, he was her sworn protector, her sworn guardian angel.

'I have to stop.' Pan thought. 'Blaming Goten does nothing but keep me locked in the godforsaken room.'

She wiped the silent tears that had slid down her rosy red cheek. She had to be strong. She knew Goten, he wouldn't just let her go like that and she was planning on making his mission easier.

She wasn't waiting around, she had to come up with a plan.

**Trunks POV**

I couldn't believe I was that harsh, even for the son of Vegeta. Something had possessed me and I wanted her, in more ways than one.

I could tell that she despised me with every tissue, every cell of her body.

The look she gave me as they pulled her away I will never forget.

I felt like a home wrecker.

Actually I _was _a home wrecker.

I had pulled an innocent girl from her home, her village without so much as a warning and now I was refusing her family the privilege of having her back as their own.

But I wanted her as mine. The demon that had wanted Pan had possessed me to do take her, to do something that I had never done in my life, to kidnap.

The spiky haired boy stared as the throne door closed slowly and it was so quiet that you could hear the echo of the door clicking shut.

He turned back to us, eyes glossy from unshed tears.

"Please, reconsider my prince" He said in a low, begging whisper.

"I have spoken." I said and the authority in my voice sounded even false to me.

He looked at me, eyes boring deep into me. It was if he was trying to see if I had a soul, something that would possess me to hear his reasoning.

"If you have a heart, you will please think of something more stable, something where she won't have to spend the rest of her life as nothing but your personal whore, something where she will have all the dignity that dwells inside of her. This job you call her to do is nothing but degrading and it would bring dishonor to our family and she wishes nothing more than to honor us." Goten said more anger and unseen venom pouring from each and every word he spoke. He recited this in a quick breath hoping to get all of his rants out before he was thrown out of the palace by the approaching guards.

Something tugged at my heart as I saw the pleading face of my sister and mother, and I remembered the tear stricken face of Pan. I looked at Bra who gave me a seemingly understanding look.

"Halt," I told the guards approaching Goten, who immediately stopped and stood straight, shoulders back, chin held high.

I was about to continue until I was interrupted.

**Bra's POV **

This Goten fascinated me.

The love in his heart for Pan made jealously course through my body as I wanted to feel that love from him too.

The few glances we stole at each other set my heart on fire as I saw the determination in those beautiful dark eyes as he stared back at me.

I couldn't believe how unreasonable Trunks was being. It was clear Pan didn't want to stay here. No matter how nice it was to finally have someone to talk to, Pan had a family of her own as did Trunks and I.

The words being exchanged were drowned away as a looked Goten up and down for the umpteenth time.

When Trunks turned to me, I could see the mixture of emotions he was feeling. Trunks and I were close and though it didn't seem like it to others, he boar his emotions in his eyes. I wouldn't call the emotion confused, more unknowing than anything.

I knew he had developed high feelings for Pan, but he was stuck between what his heart wanted and what was the right thing to do.

Sure she had committed treason, but it wasn't at as serious level as those before her. I could see that he was thinking the same things as I, for his answers were drawn out, as if he were in thought.

It was as if the pressure was radiating off of him into me. Father's glares to him weren't helping either. He flashed me a look of despair and turned back to Goten.

Trunks had halted the guards.

He was getting ready to speak, but I quickly interrupted.

"I have something to say," I spoke and everyone turned a curious gaze to me.

"Why don't we hold this off until tomorrow so as to give Prince Trunks time to think about reconsidering?" I stated hoping not to make myself sound too stupid.

Trunks was about to speak again but I cut him off "And Goten can stay in a guest bedroom! It's perfect!" I shouted and the outburst earned me weird stares, but the thought of maybe getting a chance to talk to this gorgeous god was something to get excited over. My father 'hmphed' as I was sure I was glowing.

"Fine, we will continue tomorrow, the guards will show you to your room." Trunks stated giving in. It wasn't that late but I could tell that Trunks had a lot of thinking to do for he was already deep in thought. He stood up and bowed, then quickly exited the room, nearly running into the huge golden door from trying to concentrating. He recovered and continued on his way.

I was elated, a smirk intact on my face. I gave Goten a sly smile which he returned to my surprise.

This situation was looking on the bright side for me.

**A/N: YAY! Dragon ball Z comes on tonight!! (at 10:30 on Cartoon Network) **

**Anyways... **

**Just for the record:**

**Personal slave is equal to personal whore, concubine, whatever (just a nicer word for them)**

**Don't hate me!**

**I know this chapter is gay so don't make me feel worse by flaming.**

**I don't know how many times I rewrote this chapter over.  
**

**Next chapter won't be so gay and I'll make this whole trial crap over with by then.**

**Trunks and Pan action is what I'm planning.**

** I'll update before Christmas hopefully**

**but I got EOCs and exams and blah blah. **

**Im going on strike until I get at least 5 reviews**

**I'm trying to update faster but reviews give me inspiration to speed my lazy butt up. :)**

**So be like Nike and just do it.**

**Thanks for the reviews I have so far anyways.**

**You guys inspire me too.**


	10. I Hate That Guy

**A glistening wet Trunks with nothing but a towel on walks out.**

Trunks: Okay I was kidnapped so I could do the disclaimer. Here it is Jazzy doesn't own Dragon Ball Z or me matter a fact. Why am I here again?

Jazzy: Just finish the freaking disclaimer. GURSH! I'm going to need you for some…other things (steals Vegeta's famous smirk and pulls out mayonnaise, lettuce and bread.)

Trunks: Hehe and she doesn't own that smirk either. She does own Prince Gregory and his planet though. She owns a planet and so young and beautiful and … creepy! (Starts to run)

Jazzy: You can run but you can't HIDE TRUNKS! (Takes off after him with an unidentifiable object at hand)

Important Stuff:

Pan: 20

Trunks: 25

Goten: 24

Bra: 19

Greg: 25

Anyways on with the story…

**Chapter 10**

**A couple of hours later**

Trunks had knocked on Pan's door, but his arrogance washed over and he realized he didn't have to knock because he was the prince. He barged into the room, closing it swiftly behind him.

Pan looked up from her position on the middle of the bed hugging a tear stained pillow, quickly wiping the tears that hadn't dried away yet and giving him the most evil glare she could muster even though she was feeling hopeless inside.

"Do I get to go home?" Pan asked slightly above a whisper, a small shine of hope in her eyes.

"No, I haven't made a decision as of yet." He said hating to see the hope fade away and be replaced with the sadness that was radiating off of her and on to him.

"Your uncle is still here though and I will give him permission to see you as of later on." He quickly added hoping to see the hope come back but only got a forced half smile.

Somehow Trunks had made his way over to the sitting on the edge of the bed and Pan had made it to the spot beside him.

Pan was finding that she wasn't finding him half as revolting as she had earlier and didn't mind sitting so closely beside of him.

There was an awkward silence and they both turned to talk to the other. They didn't realize the closeness between them and when they turned their heads, their lips brushed sending electric shocks through their lips and coursing through their bodies.

It had never happened when they had kissed before and Pan had her fingers softly running over the outlines of her lips still a little in shock. She turned to Trunks, this time a little slower, to avoid the incident happen again and saw that Trunks was smirking.

He leaned in slowly, smirk still there until their lips were inches apart and…

**Throne Room**

Vegeta had been called into the Throne Room for the second time today and he was getting pretty agitated.

"What is it?" He asked his messenger.

"We have received a message from our ally, Planet Perigrine. The King has requested that his son, Prince Gregory, come to visit for a while so that he can accommodate the proper training for taking over the palace when he finds his mate." He had looked up from the note he was reading off of now.

The king was looking as if he were pondering the situation and slightly proud of himself for being chosen for his ally's son's sensei responded.

"Fine, have the Royal family here in no more than 5 minutes."

The king was a very impatient person and wanted this over and done with so he could call it a day.

The messenger quickly scurried off to achieve his goal.

**Bra's Room**

Goten and Bra had wasted no time and were already deep in the 'action'.

Wild kisses and touches were flying everywhere. The two had made it inside the door, but hadn't been patient enough to make it to the bed and were now sprawled out entwined between the various articles of clothing and each others body parts.

Bra didn't know what had gotten into her but whatever it was she liked it. She had tried to resist herself but it was too great. She looked up and realized Goten wasn't complaining as he was working the string on the back or her corset.

She hadn't quite remembered how she got in this situation. She had just remembered something along the lines of Goten looking for the kitchen and seeing his tight spandex outfit and throwing him up against the wall, what she called manhandling him, and her body kind of took over from there.

Bra's thoughts and Goten's hands were interrupted by a knock on the door.

They both stared at each other for a split second, Bra could see the anger flash in his eyes at not finishing what he had started.

They rushed to grab their clothes, Goten picking up Bra's panty hose and smirking. She snatched them out of his hands while whispering "Hurry Up!" and stuck out her tongue at him.

"Princess, may I enter?" She heard a muffled, shaky voice say through the large door.

"Umm, one second!" She yelled breathless out to the visitor while she finished putting her dress over her head.

"Under the bed." She ordered Goten and as she was walking away he pulled her arm back so she was facing him and gave her an extra kiss to remember. "I'm not done with you yet." He whispered in her ear and did as he was told. She smoothed down her hair and did a quick check in her dresser mirror before walking to her door.

"Ughh, what is it?" Bra said with a sigh, obviously agitated as she swung open her door.

"The…the king wishes to see you in the throne ro...room. NOW." He stuttered and quickly ran down the hallway to retrieve the prince. He hadn't expected the princess to take that long and the 5 minutes were ticking away.

Bra walked over to her bed and kneeled down lifting up the sheets to a peeking Goten.

"I'll be back later." She said and quickly walked away and down the long corridor towards her destination.

"What I'm I supposed to do?!?" yelled a confused and very cramped Goten.

**Pan's Room**

There was a knock on the door that caused both Trunks and Pan to turn quickly to look at the door and back at each other again.

"Are you going to get that or shall I?" Pan asked.

"Be my guest." Trunks replied, leaning back on his elbows but not before stealing a kiss from Pan first.

To his surprise, she didn't yell at him, merely **forced** a scowl and continued on her way towards the door.

"Yes?" Pan asked as she opened the large white door.

"Is there any chance that you've seen…PRINCE TRUNKS!" a very tired man had managed to choke out before he started to suck in air.

Trunks quirked his eyebrow and sat up as the man had taken his attention off of Pan and was now directing it towards him.

Taking this as a signal to begin the man began to talk.

"The king would like to see you in the throne room. NOW."

"Kay Thanks" and he nodded his head dismissing the man, who scrambled off.

Pan quirked her eyebrow in the same manner as Trunks had and he knew that she was doing this towards the weird old man.

"Don't ask, an old family friend. I'll see you later?" He stated now right in front of her looking down on her because of their height difference.

"…"

"I'll take that as a yes" Trunks said and before he exited tried to steal another kiss but Pan had learned her lesson and turned her head to where he was only able to kiss her left cheek.

'Her cheek is almost softer than her lips' he thought as he pulled away reluctantly and continued out of the door and into the corridor towards the his destination.

Pan hated herself.

She closed the door behind him with a sigh.

She was starting to warm up to him, the enemy.

This couldn't be good.

**Throne Room**

Outside of the door Bra and Trunks had met each other.

"What's up with you, your dress is wrinkled and wasn't your hair in a bun earlier?" Trunks asked matter-of-factly with a smirk and grabbed a lock of her aqua hair letting it slide through his fingers. He looked over his younger sister and if possible his smirk widened.

"Liar!" She said as she hurriedly tried to straighten and flatten her dress with one hand and smooth her hair with the other.

"Why are you so cheerful HOME WRECKER!" she retorted.

He gave her the best sarcastic hurt expression he could muster even though it had truly hurt him. She sneered and pushed open the golden doors for the second time today as Trunks followed behind.

They walked down the purple carpet that led from the large golden doors to the thrones and bowed before their mother and father.

The king and queen had noticed the change in both of their children, with Bra's untidy stature and Trunks beaming smile.

"Something you care to share?" the king asked his children

"No." They both replied quickly, Bra was also shaking her head furiously.

"Good, I have an announcement." The king said suspiciously eyeing his children.

They looked on and waited for him to continue not missing his questioning eyes.

"Prince Gregory of Planet Perigrine is coming to do his duty training so he can take over the throne." King Vegeta had said this while looking at his son who had found the ceiling very interesting and was staring at it.

'Great! I hate that guy. He does nothing but cause me trouble." Trunks thought with a pout and a sour look on his face.

"He shall be here tomorrow and I don't want any of this weird behavior you both are displaying now do you understand?" He stated with authority.

"Yes sir!" They both replied and Trunks wanted to fake salute but decided against when he saw his father's glare.

"You are dismissed." And with that the prince and princess left the room.

"What was up with them?" Bulma asked eyeing her husband.

"Don't know, don't care. I hope they get it fixed before tomorrow though." And with that he stepped down from the throne, holding his hand out for his wife to help her down off of her own.

She gave him a kiss as they proceeded to walk down the carpet to their own room.

**A/N:**

**I got this chapter in finally after figuring out where this story is headed.**

**I hope it was long enough for those who wanted it longer. (Longest chapter so far)**

**I have a totally new plan that should be amazing.**

**I had fun writing this chapter, especially the Bra and Goten part.**

**Anyways thanks for the reviewssssss**

**I got 3 out of 5 reviews I wanted **

**MORE MORE MORE!!!!**

**Next chapter before Christmas hopefully :)**


	11. Crushcrushcrush

Disclaimer: Yeah so I don't own anything except Prince Greg and His Planet. The title of this chapter is a song by Paramore, which I also don't own, so don't sue me please.

Important Stuff:

Pan: 20

Trunks: 25

Goten: 24

Bra: 19

Greg: 25

**Chapter 11**

The next morning bright and early the royal family waited out at the ship docks.

Trunks was feeling pretty envious of Pan because of the fact that she was in her soft, comfortable, down fur bed asleep and not up having to see the person she despised since she was born.

Thinking about the bed and sleep Trunks' head slowly had started to nod backwards and drool was starting to form on the corners of his royal lips.

Bra nudged him hard in the side, right in the ticklish spot between his ribs, and since he had not expected it, he let out a very girlish squeal that could compete with Bra's.

Bra burst out laughing, not being able to control herself from the laughing at the girlish scream her brother had just let out.

She was practically on the ground rolling.

The queen had also found this amusing and was giggling along with her daughter.

He immediately regretted the scream and wanted to let out another when he saw the fire burning in Vegeta's eyes.

"BOY! What did I tell you about this weird behavior! I want it stopped NOW, do you understand?!?!" Vegeta said, now fully standing in front of his son who towered over his head.

Trunks still cowered below his father even though he was taller than him by inches. King Vegeta always had a way of making you feel like an ant or worse, a speck of dirt, under his royal, gold trimmed boots.

"Yes sir." He replied, almost sarcastically but not quite, remembering the last time he had gotten smart with Vegeta and the 'sparring session' they had shared afterward.

He cringed at the thought.

Agitated, Vegeta stomped away back to his spot beside his wife when the sound of a space craft could be heard landing on the platform.

Bra had recovered by now as was only letting out small snickers while Trunks stood and sneered, sticking out his tongue like a 5 year old.

Trunks groaned inwardly when the door of the space craft opened downward, smoke and dust flying from around it and the figure of a young man could be seen.

Prince Gregory walked down the walkway the large door had made. He was very handsome indeed with his honey blonde hair and light brown natural highlights. His hair was naturally long and flipped out at the end. He was built like Trunks with abs to kill for. His eyes were an unmistakably purplish color that tested the own brilliant lavender that Trunks own hair held. It was a purple that you would had never seen before and were only common among the Perigrinian race. Prince Gregory had gotten most of his women with his gorgeous orbs.

The first thing he saw as he walked out of the spacious space ship was the royal family.

All were standing in order of importance, King Vegeta being first, followed by Queen Bulma, his dear friend Prince Trunks and very grown now, Princess Bra last.

Prince Gregory immediately bowed to the king once he had reached them. He sat on one knee fist over heart.

"Thank you King Vegeta for your graciousness." He said head still bowed.

Greg continued down the line bowing, taking the queen and princess's hands in his own and kissing their beautiful pale skin softly, earning a blush from princess Bra and giggles from both the highnesses.

A mean glare was cast from Trunks' direction.

"It is no problem, just as long as your planet is there when I will need a tutor for my own son." Vegeta said as he noticed Trunks was totally oblivious to the conversation and watching a butterfly dancing around him with a childish smile on his face.

'Bulma, that boy needs to toughen up! I refuse to have sissy run my country!' He told the queen through their telepathic bond as he looked at his son in disgust for his liking of the monarch butterfly that had now found a safe landing spot on the very tip of his nose.

Bulma looked at her son, amusement clear on her face, and he had now cast an agitated look at the bug that would not stay away from his nose and he was innocently swatting away at it.

"Prince TRUNKS," Vegeta stated, saying Trunks' name extra loud to get his attention, "Will show you to your room."

Trunks abruptly turned at the outburst of his name and the sudden action had finally shooed the butterfly away. He groaned and slipped Vegeta a pleadingly look but was ignored.

"Go." And with that last word Vegeta dismissed his family.

**Through the Hallways towards Trunks' room**

It had been a long awkward silence and Trunks was happy that Prince Gregory wasn't talking.

Kami must have cursed him because as soon as the thought had left his mind he heard a smooth, masculine voice.

"Hey Trunks" Greg interrupted Trunks' thought to Trunks distaste.

"That's Prince Trunks to you." Trunks mumbled, arms folded across his chest Vegeta style as they turned down another hallway.

"Whatever, anyways, what was up with you and that butterfly outside? You're not getting soft on me are you?" Greg stated amused, punching Trunks playfully in the arm.

"First off…" Trunks was about to retort, while rubbing the spot that was hit unconsciously, before he was interrupted by a feminine voice.

"What butterfly?" A very tired looking Pan said as she rubbed the sleep away from her eyes.

Greg couldn't do anything but stare. She was beautiful.

Her medium length black hair was in what looked like a bun, but her bangs and pieces of curly hair had slipped out from her tossing and turning. On her petite frame, she wore gray sweatpants and the waist was rolled right below her belly button which was exposed from under her black tank top when she stretched to loosen her muscles.

Her usually ivory cheeks had a tinge of pink in them from recently awakening.

"Um, no butterfly. Why are you out here? And why are you were _**my**_ sparring sweatpants?" Trunks asked, who had stared at first but was now used to her mesmerizing beauty.

For some reason, Trunks wanted to wake up seeing that face every morning.

"Well besides the fact that you were **YELLING** and woke me up! I wanted to see who the other voice was." Pan replied with a smile.

"As for your pants, they looked more comfortable than that strip of clothing you wanted me wear. Besides, you weren't going to wear them." She shrugged it off and stuck out her hand to the newcomer.

"Humph. You weren't that nice to me when we first met." Trunks muttered under his breath as he looked at Pan's small hand outstretched to Greg.

"Well he didn't kidnap me."

"True."

By this time Prince Greg had recovered and was shaking Pan's hand.

"I'm Prince Gregory of Perigrine, and who are you beautiful?" He said while turning her hand upright in his to kiss the top of Pan's hand hoping to get the reaction the queen and princess had given. Dirty thoughts were running through his mind as he looked Pan's figure up and down.

He had gotten nowhere near the reaction he had expected and Pan could see right through his charming smile as she had Trunks'.

'He has the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen, well besides Trunks anyways.' Pan thought as she glanced over his handsome features.

She snapped out of her thoughts and began to talk.

"I'm Trunks'… I'm Trunks'…" She couldn't bring it open herself to say it, as she shook her free hand trying to will herself to say the dreaded word, and when she looked to Trunks for help she immediately regretted it.

Trunks turned to Prince Greg, smirk intact again and stated a simple word.

"Concubine."

"Ohhh." Greg said slyly, now understanding the situation.

She didn't like the sound of his 'Ohh' or the smirk he had displayed and neither did Trunks.

"She's** MY** concubine and **NO ONE** else's, understood?" Trunks said trying to place authority in his voice.

Pan didn't like the possessiveness in his voice but decided to ignore it, rather wanting to be his then this Greg guy's personal sex toy.

For some odd reason, she got a tingly feeling in the bottom of her heart when she thought of herself as Trunks'. 'I'm surprised it's not a bad feeling.' She thought to herself. 'It's actually a kind of good one.'

She mentally shook her head and let the feeling go. She zoomed back into the conversation as if she had been paying attention the whole time.

She still couldn't believe Trunks was fighting over _**her**_.

"Sure, Whatever." Greg replied half-heartily, still eyeing Pan's body and she felt naked all over again, like she had when she had first met Trunks, but this time she felt a dirtier kind naked. Sluttier was the word she was looking for as she realized how provocative her attire my have looked to the men standing in front of her.

She tried to pull down her tank top but it had resisted and popped back up to its resting place above her belly.

She smirked to herself as she thought 'Hmm, I make men's sweatpants look good.'

During the talking Greg had never released Pan's hand and she had never released his. She looked down at it and he must have read her mind because when she tried to yank it away he had kept a firm grip on it.

"If you'll both be excusing me!" She said taking a giant yank of success, "I'm going to return to my room." She glared at Greg for a last time, said her goodbyes to Trunks and strutted off, unknowingly swaying her hips.

'Pan definitely doesn't like him' Trunks thought with a satisfied smile on his face.

She heard a masculine whistle behind her as she slammed her door. She didn't know who did it but she had a pretty good idea.

Prince Gregory.

She had only known him for 5 minutes and already hated him with a passion.

"JERK!" She screamed as she heard them pass her door.

**Outside of Greg's room**

"Dude, she's beautiful!" Greg said while leaning against his open doorframe.

"No duh, she wouldn't be my concubine if she wasn't." Trunks said as if Greg were an idiot.

"Wouldn't mind having me a piece of that." Greg thought out loud.

"Well don't count on it." Trunks said a serious look plastered on his face. He hadn't even got himself a 'piece' of that yet. But he was planning on it and **soon**.

"We'll see about that. I might just want her as my own." He replied his smirk still intact.

"Well too bad, like I said she's mine, so you can stay your callused hands away from her."

"Nice retort Trunks." Greg said sarcastically, looking down at his perfectly manly hands and held them up for Trunks to see.

"PRINCE Trunks!" Trunks screamed, ignoring the other man's hands in his face.

"What...EVER!"

"Humph. You're supposed to be here training to become a king, not have sex with everything with legs." Trunks tried to say coolly but his anger was quickly seeping through.

"Now that I think about it, little Bra has grown up." He said in a thinking manner, his fingers rubbing his chin, "What if I had the both of them."

Trunks could just imagine the thoughts that were running through the Prince's mind.

Trunks had had enough and had his large hand around Greg's throat. Greg was pinned between the frame of the door and Trunk's chiseled body.

"I draw the line with my sister! Dad wouldn't let you get within 2 feet of her!" Trunks said, spitting the last part in Greg's face.

"Your father seemed pleased to me" Greg replied through controlled breathing.

Greg stood there shaking his head. Smile intact, he lightly blasted Trunks with a small ki ball.

Trunks hit the opposite wall and slid down it.

'Damn those stupid Perigrinians. Their power barely suppresses mine. If I trained a little harder I could pummel him to the next dimension' He thought as he angrily glared at Greg.

Gregory walked over and leaned over Trunks' limp body.

"What is it that you Saiyans do to get property or a mate? Battle is it?"

Trunks nodded his head but spoke.

"You're not worthy of our traditions!"

"Whatever, How about a proposition?"

Greg waited for Trunks, as Trunks had stood and dusted himself off.

"We battle over who gets to keep Pan as their own." Greg said with a sly smirk.

**A/N: What will Trunks say to this proposition our dear Prince Gregory has made?**

**Sorry If Trunks seems...gayish and Greg as a matter of fact, he says whatever a lot (shrugs it off)  
**

**I don't know it kind of fit in with this chapter**

**and I thought it was funny **

**Yes Yes Yes!**

**It's alive!**

**My masterpiece is alive!**

**I hope you like this chapter.**

**Please Review!**

**It takes like a minute of your time to tell me how you like or dislike (hopefully not) my story.**

**Sorry if I've been making you walk in circles this whole story, but writers block kills. I promise I'm going somewhere with this.**

**By the way…**

**If I don't update,**

**Merry Christmas :)**


	12. Vacant Rooms

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure you all no this but just in case… I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Except Greg and his planet that is…

**Anyways…**

**I changed the stories ratings from T to M because I finally got enough courage to write a lemon. I think it's kind of good for my first try.**

**I will warn you when the lemon approaches in BIG BOLD UNDERLINED letters**

**It's also cut off in sections **

**Enjoy ;)**

**Chapter 12**

**Bra and Goten**

Bra was dazed.

'Wow. He got hotter, if it's possible.' Bra thought as she remembered the shimmering god stepping off the space ship and thought back to him in his younger years.

She couldn't help but lick her lips as she thought about the way his overly soft ones had touched the back of her hand and how that one spot had set on fire.

'Yum.' Was all that was repeating through her head, before she felt an arm wrap around her slender waist which had caught her by surprise.

Before her yelp could escape through her mouth, a hand had come up and covered her mouth, lightly dragging her into a near by dark room and she heard the door shut behind her.

"Who do you think..." She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence for a set of lips had set themselves upon her own.

They hadn't bothered to turn on the lights. The only light in the room was the one coming from the morning sun that had escaped through the blinds into the room and was now focused on Goten and Bra.

She knew who it was as soon as his lips had touched hers and she deepened the kiss throwing her hands around his neck and bending his head down towards hers and ravished him, devouring the taste of his lips and tongue.

Bra's back had found the wall and she arched in toward him as he sucked on her bottom lip nibbling lightly. Bra couldn't take the torture much longer and their lips met again, more hungry this time.

Bra wasn't about to let up. Goten had to pull his head away, with much great force, for as enjoyable the kiss was, he had to be able to breathe to experience it again and in the dark room all you could hear was the heavy uneven breathing of two Saiyans caught in the mist of lust and desire.

"Goten." Bra said once she was able to breathe again.

"Bra." Goten said with a clever smirk.

"Aww isn't that sweet." They heard an unfamiliar voice say as they turned to the far right corner of the room where a rocking chair was seated. It began to creak back and forth with the movement of an unknown black figure.

"Goten, you did make sure this room was empty didn't you?" Bra whispered.

**Trunks and Greg**

"Haha…haha." Trunks burst out laughing. He couldn't believe his ears.

They had made their way inside of Greg's guest room. Trunks was rolling on the bed, while Greg was staring at him curiously with his intense purple eyes, his back towards the door.

Trunks sat up to look at Greg who had a smug look on his face.

He wasn't joking.

"You're serious." Trunks said, now completely over his hysteric laughing.

"Dead." Greg replied.

"NO WAY! Have you completely ignored everything I **JUST **said! She's mine! You can't have her!" Trunks virtually screamed in his face like a 4 year old not wanting to share his toys.

"Trunks, she's a whore! It not like she'll **ever **be anything more here. Sharing her wouldn't hurt would it?" Greg replied as if it were the simplest thing in world.

"If she's such a whore, why do you want her then? Like you said, she'll do you no good. Go find someone else for your sick fantasies, you masochistic punk!" Trunks shot back.

"Oh good job Trunks, you used a big word! NOW SPELL IT!" He retorted "and she's pretty and I just like to _**irk**_ you." He said as he shrugged it off his shoulders.

Trunks growled deep within his throat and he didn't know where it had come from.

Nobody called Pan a whore except for him.

'Not that I call her one anyways.' He thought again.

Trunks was about to react when his eyes flickered to the doorway.

A cruel smirk reached his lips when he saw who the person was who was standing there.

**Pan**

She had tried to go back to sleep but that whistle had agitated her to no extent.

'How dare he?!?' Pan thought angrily.

She was going to talk to them whether they wanted to, princes or not.

Pan walked down the hallway, falling the masculine voices that were growing louder and it wasn't just for the fact that she was approaching them.

She stood slightly outside the door, listening, or rather eavesdropping on their 'conversation'.

"Trunks, she's a whore! It not like she'll **ever **be anything more here. Sharing her wouldn't hurt would it?" She heard an outwardly calm Greg say.

'Whore!' Pan was sweltering with anger.

"If she's such a whore, why do you want her then? Like you said, she'll do you no good. Go find someone else for your sick fantasies, you masochistic punk!" Trunks replied and she could hear the anger ripping through his words.

She gave a half smile which quickly faded. Pan couldn't control herself and her ki spiked. She slowly slid into the room.

She knew Trunks had seen her for he gave an approving smirk. Before she knew it, she was standing behind Greg tapping lightly on his shoulder.

He turned his head startled by her presence. When he recognized her, he semi turned to face her but also kept an eye on Trunks. Trunks was known to fight dirty.

It took all the power Pan could get to muster enough will power to smile an angelic smile towards Greg as he smirked.

Trunks couldn't help but to burst out laughing. He knew exactly what was coming.

Greg looked at Trunks as if he had lost it and turned back to Pan.

She smiled one last time and it immediately lost its angel's touch and turned into the devil's scowl that would make Vegeta cower in fear, and apparently Trunks also, for he took a massive step away from the two.

She drew back her hand making a fist and connected it directly in the middle of Greg's face as hard as she could and she heard and felt the sickening crack of his nose from her blow.

"**Nobody** calls me a whore!" She spat in his face and attached her knee with his groin.

Greg was unconscious from the pain now.

"Wow." Was all Trunks could say. He really lov…liked this girl, he thought catching himself quickly.

She walked up to him and slapped him, not as hard as she had punched Greg, but all the same it had hurt.

She grabbed his hand, unknowingly entwining fingers and dragged him into a vacant room down the hall.

Trunks kicked Greg as he passed which earned him a growl from Pan. Trunks was still rubbing his cheek from the last hit.

**Vacant Room**

"What was that for!?!" Trunks screamed when Pan had secured the door. She was going to make sure no one interrupted. Trunks was about to get an ear full from her.

"Well I don't know, you basically agreed with him when he called me a whore. F.Y.I, I **didn't** want to or I **don't **want to be here. I didn't come knocking on the castle door you know. Ha, who am I kidding? You should know, you're the one who kidnapped me!" She was screaming back wildly.

'Kami, she's beautiful.' Trunks thought. He had tuned out of her yelling and was admiring the way her succulent lips were moving with each curse or derogatory word she threw at him.

"You're not even listening to me you arrogant jerk!" She yelled as she felt the tears rim her eyelids.

She began to walk away, she would be shot if she had to to escape from this place.

Trunks grabbed her by her arm spinning her towards him seeing her motive, and placed his lips on hers.

"You can't say you don't feel the electricity flow every time our lips touch." Trunks whispered to her when they separated for air.

She wanted more so she hungrily pushed her lips on his.

She blocked out the screaming thoughts that told her to stop. Her attraction to him was to much, she couldn't stop now.

* * *

**LEMON LEMON LEMON AHEAD! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!** (**ill tell you when its over)**

She felt her back attach with a hard wall. Trunks lips left her when he thought that she wouldn't protest any longer.

His lips ventured down her neck as he felt her fingers intertwine with his lavender locks.

He traveled further, leaving butterfly kisses as footprints of his journey down her body.

Pan couldn't take the sweet torment and wanted his lips on hers **now**.

She unlocked her hands from his hair and found his cheeks bringing his face up to meet hers and closed the small gap with her lips between them.

Trunks placed his hands on the small of her back, pulling her forward meshing their bodies together. She wrapped her legs around his waist when she didn't fell the cold wall anymore, not breaking their passionate kiss.

Trunks was backing up.

Destination:** BED**.

Trunks was going to be the first to fall on the bed, but he swung around so now Pan laid in front of him on the satin sheets.

Pan released her legs grip around his waist and broke the kiss momentarily for air while also removing his armor, which he didn't object too. Now all Trunks wore was blue spandex and boots of which he discarded of quickly after the armor. His muscles were well defined in the tight spandex and so were his_ other_ parts which Pan admired very much.

He lifted Pan's torso, ripping off her black tank top to reveal a black lace bra.

"Thanks for ripping my shirt off" she murmured as she glanced at her ruined top on the ground.

"Wanna see what else I can do." He whispered in her ear with a smirk.

Not stopping the nibbling assault on her ear, he used his free hands to discard of her, or rather his, bothersome sweatpants with a speedy yank. She wore matching underwear which made Trunks smile.

"That was unnecessary." She scolded, sticking out her tongue.

"Shut up." He said and began to kiss her again before she argued.

Trunks sat up for a second and admired her body. The morning sun shone through the windows casting an angelic ray over her half nude body. Her ivory skin shone at the sun's light as if she were covered in glitter.

"You're gorgeous." He said and captured her lips again.

He left her mouth, laying kisses all the way down, with no clothes to get in his way except her bra, to her perfect stomach.

Now he was licking around her belly button, kissing and nibbling innocently, even though there was nothing innocent about what they were doing.

He teasingly bit and pulled at her lace underwear, making her moan out in impatience.

Pan looked down and saw Trunks was almost fully dressed.

"That," She pointed at his spandex catching his attention, "That is not going to work."

She took his shoulder and pulled him towards her. Pan put her arms around him, searching for his zipper, quickly getting impatient. Once she found it, she yanked it down, breaking it by the force.

"Hasty aren't we?" He said with another smirk as he pulled off the blue spandex to reveal his blue boxers.

She ignored his comment.

"Much better." She said and when he came down she rolled over to where she was on top of his built chest.

"My turn." She said with an equal smirk. Pan didn't know what was possessing her but she needed him and now. She was done with playing.

Pan kissed down his chest, not missing each one of his abs. She reached the rim of his boxers, teasing him as he had her by pulling at it with her teeth. The only difference was that she had pulled them off deliberately off slowly over his hard member. This made Trunks moan deep within his chest and Pan flashed an award winning smile.

He flipped her over and detached of her bra in one quick motion.

"Show off." She managed to choke out and realized that her panties were also gone.

"It's my job." Trunks merely replied and made his way to her lips, where he heard her let out a groan of want at the friction their naked bodies were making. They were melded together in the heat of the lusty moment.

"Do you want this?" He asked nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Mhmm." Was all she could manage before she arched her back into him and began rocking her hips, begging for his entrance.

"Then say it." He growled in her ear.

"I want it." She said not slowing her movements, which were driving Trunks crazy.

"Now?" He asked, teasing her further even though he didn't know how much more he could take of her actions.

"Oh Kami Trunks, just do it!" '

Pan screamed her ecstasy as Trunks thrust into her. She dug her nails fiercely into his back, arching her own.

Their bodies were numb with the sheer pleasure, Trunks never slowing his motion.

Trunks screamed her name at the final thrust and lay limp on top of her.

They perspired, sweat dripping from their naked bodies.

"Oh Sweet Kami Pan." He said as he rolled from atop of her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

**LEMON OVER:)**

* * *

She fell asleep in his embrace as he buried his head in the crook of her neck, smelling her scent of apples and sweat, for a well needed rest. 

**Greg**

Prince Gregory had finally awakened.

He was in an unfamiliar white room, lying in a soft cot. He reached up to touch his face which was wrapped in gauze excluding his eyes and mouth.

He saw the King and Queen standing in a corner. He groaned. The Queen rushed to his side.

"How are you feeling baby?" Bulma asked worried.

"Okay." He croaked out.

"Poor thing." She said in her baby cooing voice.

Vegeta grunted. "What happened to you?" he growled out.

The memory hit him sharply and he winced just remembering it.

Greg spoke one word.

"Pan."

**A/N: **

**Who was in the room with Bra and Goten?**

**What will happen to Pan, once the King finds her?**

**Will something more develop between Trunks and Pan?**

**Please Review :)**

**I'll be extremely happy **

**I don't have much to say, just don't flame my lemon.**

**and I hope you had a good Christmas**

**Mine was Dragon ball Z galore! **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Your reviews really do push me to make this story readable and not a snore fest. **


	13. Paparazzi,Gauzes and Steaming Showers

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball Z or the characters from it. I only own Prince Greg and his planet cause I'm 99.999999 percent sure he or his planet don't exist.

**Chapter 13**

**Bra and Goten**

"Goten, you did make sure this room was empty didn't you?" Bra whispered.

"Hehe, about that…" Goten replied scratching the back of his head Goku style.

"You didn't make sure the room was empty before you pulled me in here to start making out with me you big baboon!** Are you crazy?!** Oh if my dad finds out he will have your head!" Bra was scolding him like she would a five year old.

"Well I'm sorry!" Goten said dragging out the last word. "You don't have to be such a bitc…"

"Mhmm" The voice in the rocking chair had cleared its throat and stopped rocking in the chair.

It had sat its right arm on the chair's arm rest and there was a strange shaped object placed in the hold of its fingers. "Now don't you two start quarrelling. I wouldn't want these pictures to go to waste if you two were to stop this little _affair_. What I've caught is gold! I can see it now. The headlines would say 'Vegeta-sei's darling princess passionately lip locks with a mere peasant boy.' Ha I'll make millions!"

Bra reached to the wall and flickered on the light switch. She automatically turned in the direction of the rocking chair, a fierce glower on her face.

There was a medium sized, well built man sitting in the rocking chair, a satisfied smirk on his face. He was twirling an old fashioned camera in-between his large fingers.

"You're bluffing!" Bra said, venom spitting from her words.

"Am I really?" He asked quirking an eyebrow.

Just then Bra realized that Goten's hands were still wrapped securely around her waist as was her one hand that had not been removed from around Goten's neck was. Before she could pull away she heard the faintest sound of clicking noises. She twisted to see the man, a camera to his eye and his index finger was moving quickly snapping several shots of their loving embrace.

"Stop that!" Bra and Goten both yelled at the same time as they dropped their positions connected to each other.

"Aww come on don't stop now, it was getting to the good part." The man's smirk was still there and if possible it was wider.

"Who are you and where are you from?!? You know that you are trespassing on the castle's property! I could have your head!" Bra said, trying to strike terror in the man.

"Eck! Someone save me from the _vicious_ princess! Oh Kami, she's like five million times stronger than me!" He said mockery clear in his tone.

Bra stuck out her tongue, ignoring his teasing.

"AWW look at the time," He said eyeing his imaginary watch and stretching "Looks like it's about time for me to go but I'll get back to you later, okay? Later Princess." and with that he winked at her and jumped from the ground window.

"Nice going Goten, you let him get away! Now seize him! This could ruin me!" she said pouting.

"Last time I checked, I _wasn't_ your royal guard, okay? Go tell one of them to do it!" With that Goten stormed out of the room.

'Ugh stupid Princess, always yelling at me and freaking telling me what to do.' he thought as he stomped down the hall to his room, placing little cracks in the tiles.

Bra slid to the floor, her head in her hands. "This is **not** good." She thought aloud.

**Gregory**

"Are you kidding me?" Vegeta asked bewildered.

"No." Greg replied shyly.

"There's no possible way she did this to you." The king said holding back laughter.

"Well she did." Greg mumbled.

'Girls got spunk.' Vegeta thought to himself.

"So I guess you wish for her to be punished?" Vegeta asked.

Prince Gregory nodded.

"Well she shall be punished, would you like to do the honors?" he asked Greg who he assumed was smiling under the bandages.

"My pleasure."

"What shall it be then?" Vegeta asked again.

"I would like her as mine to take to Planet Perigrine so that I shall have her as my mate and future queen."

"I'm sure that you're aware that she belongs to Prince Trunks right?"

"Fully aware."

"I don't know if I could promise you something of that matter. Besides, how could that call for much of a punishment?"

"It's pretty obvious she hates me."

"True, I mean just look at your…" The king stopped when he saw the prince's narrowed eyes.

"Fine, you may have her as yours when you leave to return to your home planet."

"Thank you King Vegeta."

Vegeta bowed his head.

"I think you're okay now, I mean down there," Vegeta pointed to Greg's groin, "So you can walk to dinner when the servant comes for you." With that he exited the room.

Greg wore a triumphant smile under his gauzed face.

Pan was finally his.

**Pan and Trunks**

Trunks arose to the mid afternoon sun.

He looked at the warm body that was wrapped in his arm and smiled to himself.

When he tightened the hold he had around her, she stirred and situated to where she was facing him.

"Good Afternoon." She smiled.

"And to you my lady." He said with a smirk.

"How late is it?" She asked stretching her muscles.

"Not very by the looks of it."

"Figures." She said grabbing the blanket from around Trunks' waist and wrapping it around herself.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked eyebrow quirked.

"Oh nothing, I mean I just figured that's what time it would be since it was so, I don't know how to put this nicely, shall I say _quick?_" Pan said as she hurried to the bathroom when she saw the glare she was receiving from Trunks.

Trunks jumped from the bed chasing after her and she dodged into the bathroom locking the door.

"Well somebody liked it because all you could hear her say was '_Oh Trunks! That's it, give it to me kiss kiss! I want it right now Mr. Sexy!_' " Trunks yelled through the door, impersonating Pan's voice horribly.

"Ha whatever is that what you were hearing in that messed up head of yours?"

"My head is not _messed up_ and as I recall you did say '_Oh Kami Trunks just do it!_'."

"That's only because you forced me."

"No one put a gun to your head Pan."

"Humph."

Trunks heard the shower turn on.

"What I'm I supposed to wear? You being the beast you are, destroyed all my clothing."

He was still pretty upset about the whole quick thing.

"I can't hear you Pan." He pretended as he shouted back at her.

"I said…" She said opening the door, forgetting about their argument, "that…"

Before she could finish her sentence Trunks had had her out of the bathroom and both her hands were held above her head on the wall in one of his large hands, the other rested beside her on the wall. Her blanket dropped to surround her feet. His naked body was pressed closely to hers, face inches from her own.

"Opps." She said with a slight giggle.

"Opps is right." He whispered, his cool breathe tickling her face. "Saying something like that to me is punishable by law." A playful smirk was plastered on his face.

"And what are you going to do to me?" She asked leaning into him.

"I'm going to show you that the word quick is only used in my fighting skills." He said and he placed a kiss on her lips, pulling her into the bathroom and the steaming hot shower.

**A/N:**

**Aww man this chapter was kind of short but I liked it.**

**Does Goten seem to be PMSing to anybody?**

**Sorry if you thought the Goten/Bra part was stupid but I guess I put myself in that position because I had no idea who was going to be in the room when I wrote it. But I hope you liked it. Every planet has to have pesky paparazzi :). **

**Anyways I got a good amount of reviews in chapter 12 so I'm going to respond… go me!**

**SG1203****- Did I shock you with who was in the room? Muwahaha I'm so evil (NOT). I'm really glad you like my story and I'm always happy when I see your reviews, it lets me know you actually care. You get a cookie :) (By the way I love your smiley faces that you put at the end of all your reviews… I know random)**

**xItachis-Luverx****- I know! Hallelujah! They finally got some time alone to themselves without getting interrupted :P**

**Phantasom****- Hah I realized after I wrote it that he was pretty messed up for just being punched in the face and kicked in the balls (and in the side by Trunks) but its okay I don't think anyone liked Greg anyways. Doesn't her sentence sound kind of like déjà vu? **

**LiveforDBZ****- Yeah I know don't cry :(. I totally didn't mean to make it that short, but at least you thought it was good (I wrote the whole 'quick' argument part with Trunks and Pan just for you to make it up)**

**Cherry Blossoms Fantasy 6****- Yes after your constant CONSTANT reminders to put one in there I finally did :) Be happy.**

**Anonymous****- Hah your review made me laugh. It was getting a little hot in there, so they had to take off all their clothes (haha I don't own that Nelly song).**

**Thank you all for reviewing (you all get cookies too) and if I get enough next time I might respond again.**

**Please please PLEASE review.**

**I'm writing another story but this will always be the one I update first, I only plan on having about 3 more chapters left. **

**I love you all :)**


	14. Sexual Frustration

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. Only Prince Greg and his planet :)

**Chapter 14**

**Trunks and Pan**

After what had seemed like forever in the shower, Trunks and Pan had finally come out, wrinkled and pruned. All that covered them was a single towel.

"Trunks, I still need clothes." Pan told him, looking at the ruined pile of rags.

"And that's my problem because?" He asked.

"Because you ripped them off and tore them to shreds?" She asked him as if her were stupid, smacking her forehead for effect.

"Seeing you in a towel pleases me well enough and besides isn't that what you're here for anyways? If I may so myself you're doing an outstanding job." He told her looking her up and down with a smirk.

"No matter how much you may like seeing me like this, you still have that pervert Prince Gregory walking around here and I don't think he would mind seeing me half naked either." She replied with a half smile, knowing this would get him.

"Fine," He said giving in, "What kind of clothes do you want?"

"Sweats and a tank top."

"Where am I going to get a tank top?"

"Use your imagination."

"Bra."

**Bra**

Bra still had her head in her hands shaking her head.

"Stupid paparazzi, stupid Goten, stupid guards for not blocking the stupid paparazzi…" Bra was mumbling to herself.

She heard her name being called from the outside hallway.

"Bra, are you in here?" she heard her brother call from the doorway of the room.

She let out a grunt.

Bra listened to the quickened footsteps that had now stopped just a little ways in front of her and she heard the tiny crunch of spandex and thought that he had maybe bent down.

When she looked up from her hands her suspicions where confirmed when she saw that he had his knees bent, balanced on his calves.

"What happened to you?" He asked an amused smirk on his face but you could see the hint of worry behind his solid blue eyes.

"Everything." She managed to utter.

"Well you do look a mess…"

"Shut up."

"Did somebody do something to you Bra?" Trunks asked the worry evident in his voice now as he looked at his disheveled sister.

"Those stupid paparazzi!"

"What did they say this time?" and the worry went from his voice as he relaxed. They were royalty and Bra should have been used to the paparazzi by now.

"They got pictures of me."

"Doing…" Trunks waited for her to continue.

"MakingoutwithPan'suncleGoten." She spoke fast and low, barely above a whisper.

"YOU DID **WHAT?!**"

"I was making out with Pan's uncle and then we heard the rocking chair and then we saw this guy with a camera who was all like 'this is going to be gold' and then he jumped out of the window and Goten got mad because I yelled at him and now Daddy is going to be soo**pissed**." Bra only spoke a little slower but still most of the words ran together.

Trunks burst out laughing. Bra looked at him puzzled. She expected him to be mad, not laughing at her. You could see the anger rising in Bra as her brother laughed and when he saw her glower, he immediately shut up.

"Dad's going to kill you!" Trunks spoke in between gasps for air.

"I know! I have to figure out a plan." She replied with her legs crossed Indian style, her elbows on her knees and her hands supporting her head.

"You got yourself into this mess, you can get yourself out."

"Gr, what did you want with me anyways?"

"I needed help, more like a favor." He sounded like a hypocrite now. "Pan needs a new shirt and underwear. I was wondering if you could let her borrow some of yours. I kind of destroyed her other ones." He said with a mischievous grin.

"How did you do that?"

"You don't want to know, trust me."

"Oh Kami, enough with the smirking and crap, that's sick. What kind of stuff does she want?"

"She told me to get her the some of the most provocative clothes I could find. So why not better than to come to you?" He had a plan and was smiling proudly at himself.

"Why should I help you?" she asked ignoring his last comment. "I'm in need of help too and you blow me off."

"Fine I'll help you."

"Yay! Are you sure Pan asked for a provocative clothes though, heck I wasn't even sure if you knew what provocative meant."

"I invented the word _provocative_ and yes she does want provocative clothes so stop asking me questions and get the shirt, I have other things to do besides talk to you."

"Gosh fine, follow me."

They reached Bra's room in seconds and Trunks cringed at the pinkness.

"My eyes are bleeding." He began to scratch at his eyeballs.

"Do you want the shirt or not?"

"Hurry! I don't know how much they can take." He fell to his knees dramatically, still holding his face.

"You are soo immature. How does father expect you to run the planet?"

"Just like father expects you to be his innocent little angel."

Bra stuck out her tongue as he purposely hinted about the whole paparazzi incident.

"What daddy doesn't know wont hurt him." She said throwing a couple of shirts to the side.

"But what the whole planet knows will."

"Do you enjoy torturing me?"

"Very much so."

"You know Trunks, it's not fair!"

"What?"

"How come you're allowed to go around and have sex with everything that has legs, but I can't even touch a guys hand without dad blowing him to pieces? I mean for Kami's sake you have your own **live**, personal, sex toys!"

"You make me sound so… _**bad**_."

"I'm sexually frustrated Trunks and I want to have sex at my own free will just as much as you do! I can't stick my tongue down someone's throat without dad's guy radar going off! **Grrrr**." She screamed and Trunks had a priceless look of pure shock on his face.

"Just take it and leave!" She threw the clothes and even when it hit him smack dab in the face he still held the same expression.

Bra had to literally carry him out of the room.

**Trunks and Pan.**

Trunks had finally found the muscles that controlled his legs and began to walk. He couldn't believe that Bra had just screamed to him that she was _sexually frustrated_, as she had put it.

He cringed briefly when he reached his bedroom door; he still had to get Pan some sweats.

'Why am I doing this anyways?" He thought to himself, "Not like I care if she walks around naked. I would prefer it actually.' He added a smirk.

Grabbing the sweats, he walked back to the vacant room.

He opened the door not bothering to knock and found Pan banging her head on the wall.

"Miss me that much?" He asked.

"No, but its torture being unclothed for that long."

Trunks only laughed at her and threw her the clothes. He had purposely put the sweatpants on top. She smiled a smile of appreciation and skipped to the bathroom.

'She is so gorgeous' He thought to himself as he watched her turn and give him a clever smirk. She pointed her finger irking him forward.

He walked over to her.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear and licked it just a tad.

He turned his head kissing her full force and she threw her arms around his neck.

This time it was Trunks who broke the kiss.

"Pan I got to go talk to my dad." He told her.

"Do you have too?" She gave him puppy dog eyes.

Trunks could feel it in his soul; she was the one, his mate.

"Yeah." He really _really_ didn't want to leave.

"Fine." And she let go of him and was about to shut the bathroom door.

He stopped it with his hand, "Later?"

"Sure." And she shut it when she heard him leave the room.

**Trunks, Vegeta, and Greg**

When Trunks had heard about Greg being in the hospital at dinner that night, it took all of his Saiyan power not to laugh.

Greg looked a mess with the gauze surrounding his face and he wished that he had a camera to take pictures.

He had to remember to thank Pan later.

Trunks was grinning into his soup when he heard his father speak.

"Trunks I need to talk to you along with Prince Gregory."

"Yes father." Trunks replied straightening up.

Trunks threw a quick glance at Prince Greg and he could have sworn he saw Greg smiling under the bandages.

After dinner, the three royalties proceeded to go to the royal garden which lay just outside of Trunks' living quarters.

The king stood still and the princes followed suite.

"Trunks, I have called you here because of the concubine."

"What about her?"

"You know that she has done this to royalty?" The king pointed to Greg's face.

"Yes I do." Trunks couldn't help but smirk which earned him a glare from Greg.

"You know she must be punished?"

"I know." Trunks said with a sigh, "What shall it be?"

"I have let Prince Greg decide."

"You can't be serious father."

"Dead."

Trunks groaned inwardly.

"What has he decided?"

Prince Gregory spoke for the first time.

"I would like to take her back to planet Peregrine so as she is to become my future mate and queen of the planet with me."

"_**WHAT!?!?**__"_ Trunks cried.

At the same time of Trunks' outburst, they heard a scream and the shatter of glass.

**A/N:**

**Who was the anonymous screamer?**

**How will Trunks react to the news of his new found love's leaving?**

**Find out in the next chapter of... (Dun dun dunnn) ****The Prince's Prize**

**More things to look forward to in the next chapter:**  
**Goten, Pan's response on the 'clothes' Trunks gave her, Goten/Bra action.  
**

**Review Response Time!**** (I told you if I got enough I would respond again so hear I go.)**

**LiveforDBZ- I really really really really really try hard to make the chapters longer but I if I wrote I would just be repeating things over and over and getting into boring details and blah so I try to keep it as long as I can without boring you guys out of your mind and also I like ending with cliffhangers because it makes you guys beg for more, lol. I really like your stories a lot and some of them are ones that inspired me to start writing this story, so I guess I should be thanking you, lol. Thanks for reviewing :).**

**Phantasom- Muahahaha! I'm evil leaving it with screaming voices. If you think about it now, either way it goes, Pan is going to be a queen. Of which planet, the world may never know…**

**SG1203- Yeah he is a major butt, a pain in the butt. I hate writing him in the story, he annoys me. I really am pleased you think my story is addicting, lol. I didn't even really expect people to like it or review it, let alone be addicted to it. Thanks for reviewing, you and your smiley faces are amazing ;)**

**Kazu0- Ah! This is your first review to my story! Thanks for reading and I'm extremely happy you like it. I totally thought about Bulma when I saw your review and I smacked myself in the head, literally, lol. Keep reviewing :)**

**XItachis-Luverx- Thank you and I just wanted to tell you something. I think Itachi is yummy too; my cousin and I just stare at him. I don't know how long I've been meaning to tell you that but there it is :).**

**Hinata is cool- Yay! It's your first review too! I'm happy you like it so keep reading and reviewing :)**

**Trunks lover- I'm pretty sure this is your first review too! Umm yeah you can call him a dick all you want, because that's how I want him betrayed in my story and that lets me know that he's not coming off as a nice guy. As I said before, I freaking want to punch him in his face. Glad you like it and keep reviewing.**

**Here I am up at midnight writing a chapter and responding for you guys. **

**The least you can do is be nice and review. :)**

**The deal is still on, you review, I respond. :)**

**NO FLAMES please.**


	15. Farewell Pan

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, only Prince Greg and his planet :)

**Chapter 15**

**Goten and Bra**

Bra was walking down the hallway, towards the kitchen.

"Stupid Trunks, he was supposed to help me with this problem and he ditches me!" she grumbled to herself.

She was looking at her feet and was thinking about what kind of torture she would put that paparazzi scum bag through when she hit a wall.

She looked up to see a mop of wild black hair.

When Goten saw who it was he groaned to himself.

"Sorry." He said, bowed and continued on his way.

"Goten wait!" She called picking up her dress trail and running after him. She grabbed his arm and spun him around to her. He looked at her, waiting for an explanation. She looked down at her fingernails for a second and back at his coal eyes.

"I'm sorry too, for everything. Don't be mad at me. I didn't mean to act like that, and I wouldn't have if he wasn't in there and…"

Goten didn't wait for her to finish just grabbed her by her blue hair and pulled her to him kissing her.

"I take it that you forgive me?' She asked as they pulled away for air.

His answering was another mind-blowing kiss.

This time Bra led him to a room that she knew was empty, her own.

She didn't care about Trunks, her father or the paparazzi anymore.

Her sexual frustration would soon be relieved.

**Pan**

How dare he?

Pan was fuming. That wasn't underwear, it was string and the shirt was just as thin and contained just as much material. She held the things between 2 fingers and had a disgusted look on her face.

When she saw Trunks Vegeta Briefs she was going to give him a piece of her mind.

Pan decided to make an escape route to Trunks' bedroom.

She would sneak in and steal a top and go back to her room.

How she would get in, she had no idea.

When she came up with a plan, she put on her 'strings'. She cringed, but had to do it to make her plan work.

Fixing her hair, she walked out of the room towards Trunks'. There was one guard stationed, the one Pan hated.

She walked up to him, "Um hey, Trun... I mean Prince Trunks told me to meet him in there." She said pointing to his room.

He looked her up and down, smirked and let her by.

'It must be the clothes.' She thought as she walked around the guard whose eyes followed her body inside.

It was easier than she had thought.

Pan had found a nice fitting, non-revealing spandex top. She heard talking in the garden that was just outside of Trunks' room window. Throwing the spandex over her shoulder, she inched over to the side of the openly swinging windows.

Pan hadn't caught Trunks or the King's words but she heard Greg speaking.

"I would like to take her back to planet Peregrine so as she is to become my future mate and queen of the planet with me."

"_**WHAT!?!?**__"_ She couldn't hear Trunks' cry as she screamed bloody murder. Her scream was so loud it shattered the glass sending sharp pieces to the garden ground.

This couldn't be happening to her. First she was kidnapped by one prince, now another. What her luck.

She realized that they were probably looking at her and she threw her hand to her face, clamping it over her mouth. It was too late, she already knew they had heard for their bodies were twisted in her direction. She did the only thing she could think of. She ran.

**Royal Garden**

"Pan?" Trunks asked. He stumbled back when he heard the shatter of his window glass against the dirt ground. He wasn't sure of who the dark figure was who was standing in his open window but whoever it was, they had now disappeared.

He ran to his quarters, ignoring his father's yells. When he threw open the doors to his room, he saw no one there. He immediately turned around dashing to the room next door, yelling her name.

"Prince Trunks,"

"What is it?" Trunks replied searching frantically around him.

"We found the concubine trying to climb the gate. She is in the guards tower."

"Seriously?"

The guard nodded his head.

"Thanks." Trunks dashed out of the castle doors to the tower and up the spiraling stairs that led to the lookout.

**Castle Tower**

"Let go of me!" Pan screamed at the guard as she tried to wriggle free.

"Shut up! The prince is on his way!" The guard spat back in her face.

This only made her wiggle more, he was the last person she wanted to see.

Pan heard the quick steps up the stairs and started to panic.

"If you let me go now, I'll..." but before she could finish the door burst open.

"Pan." Trunks said as he tried to catch his breathe.

Pan ignored him turning her head into the guard's armor.

"It's not what you think." He tried to reason.

"Your giving me away, like a...like a piece of property and it's not what I think! You have got to be kidding me! I wanna go home, **now**!" She began to restrain again.

"Pan I don't _want_ him to take you! You hit a prince for Kami's sake, what am I supposed to do if he wants justice!" Trunks walked over to her, standing directly in front of her.

"For one, you could have stopped me if you knew this was going to happen. A warning would have been nice, and to think I actually love _you_!" She screamed, the anger ripping through her and the last words were spit out by accident, just like the scream.

He didn't know what to do so he went by his instinct. He took her face in her hands and kissed her and the guard released his hold on her. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled back.

"Don't let him take me. I want to stay here…with you." She whispered to him, arms still wrapped securely around his neck. Her anger was gone and replaced with fear.

"I wont, I'll do everything in my power." He promised to her, arms around her waist and leaning his forehead against hers, he planted a kiss on her nose.

**2 weeks later…**

Trunks had kept his promise, trying to talk his father and Prince Greg out of taking Pan away from him. Both of them didn't seem to listen.

Vegeta told him to control his concubines from now on and Gregory just smirked and told him that he knew he would win.

He hated Greg with a passion. Trunks couldn't be left alone in a room with him, it had to a least be 2 other guards with him. Trunks had almost succeeded in killing him but was only rewarded with beating him to a bloody pulp. That didn't go over too well with his father and he was forced to attend some **friendly** sparring matches.

Trunks didn't know what to do. He had fallen for this girl and hard. He couldn't go through a whole day without seeing her smile or hearing her laugh, even though she hadn't done a lot of it lately.

He loved her and he knew she loved him too.

He was prohibited from sleeping with her for she officially belonged to Greg but like love-sick teenagers who were told to stay away from one another, they still snuck out and found ways to see each other.

There was only one thing that stopped him from mating with Pan and making her his and that was the respect that he had for his parents. The king and queen had to approve of the mate and the session before it had actually taken place and if he didn't let them, he knew he would be ruining years of tradition.

He told Pan about the tradition and at one point he didn't care but she wouldn't let him break it, always stopping him just barely before he fully bit down on her neck.

The day and finally rolled around and all of Trunks' efforts were worthless, today was the day that Greg left, that Pan left.

Trunks held Pan that night and she had cried most of that night and early into the morning. He was still there with Pan when they came for her.

They were asleep when they heard a loud bang on the door.

Trunks pulled her face up, resting his palm on her cheek and looked her in her bloodshot eyes, whipping away the tears that streamed steadily down her flushed cheeks, "I love you, and you know that right?"

She nodded her head, leaning into his hand and kissing his palm.

"I'm not going to let him do this to you. You're my queen and no one else's." He whispered the words harmoniously in her ear.

"I know." She whispered back.

"Then say it."

"I'm your queen and no one else's."

"Make sure you tell him that okay?"

"I love you Trunks."

"I love you too."

The person banged on the door again. Trunks dropped her face slowly with a kiss and walked to the door opening it.

"Prince it is time." The guard bowed.

"Thank you."

Trunks turned to Pan and motioned her forward. She was timid at first but stepped up to him and he grabbed her hand and led her towards the ship docks.

**Spaceship Docks**

When Trunks and Pan arrived, they didn't bother dropping hands and Greg smiled at them angelically. Trunks growled and Pan cringed.

Pan's family was permitted to see her before she left and she let go of Trunks' hand and ran to hug her mother and father.

"I love you both." She whispered to her parents as she hugged them and her mother began to cry.

"Come back to visit." Videl whispered through her tears and Pan proceeded down the line until she reached her uncle Goten who was glaring fiercely at Gregory like everyone else in her family. All their ki's where sky rocketing. She gave him a big hug and whispered "I'll miss you." in his ear. He did the same and Pan went over and bowed to Bra and Bulma, giving them hugs.

"Have fun with my uncle." She whispered to Bra which earned her a giggle.

She bowed to Vegeta and stopped at Trunks.

She looked in his icy blue depths for a long time, studying them and threw her arms around his neck.

"I love you." She whispered for only his ears to hear as if it had another secret meaning.

"I love you too." And they unwillingly broke the contact.

She got on the ship, giving a final wave, Prince Gregory directly behind her.

When the doors closed, she broke down, falling to her knees and the tears streamed down her face. She felt sick.

Greg must have seen the look on her face because he pointed in the direction of the bathroom and she ran to it throwing her head over the toilet and throwing up last night's dinner.

**A/N:**

**What's wrong with Pan?**

**What will Trunks do to get her back?**

**Find out in the next chapter of… ****The Prince's Prize**

**Muwahaha.**

**There was a lot of mushy stuff in here. :/**

**Oh well there should be a lot of skimming the next chapter, I'm excited :D.**

**So tell me what you think with reviews, I would appreciate it much. No flames.**

**So I got the most reviews I ever got last time! So I'll reply now. It's really funny to see some of the reviews you guys leave. Thank you all, you make this story happen. **

**Review Responses:**

**Phantasom****- Wow you gave me some good ideas about how glass got broken cause I had no clue, lol. Keep reviewing. :)**

**Trunks lover****- Was your guess right? Thanks soo much! I would be happy to help you, just send me a message. Anyways, thanks for reviewing. :)**

**Hinata is cool****- Ahh amazing! Did I answer your questions? Muwahaha (I love writing that) anyways thanks your reviews never seize to make me laugh. Keep reviewing. :P**

**Emily****- Aha thanks, you gave me two reviews. I think it's kind of funny too, I always like mild humor in stories. I'm glad you think it's good. Thanks for reviewing. :D**

**liveforDBZ****- I think that's the second time I made you tear up. I'm a horrible person, lol. I hope you liked this chapter and you better keep updating your stories, there's a couple I haven't caught up on yet but I'll make time someday :/. Thanks for reviewing, you're amazing :)**

**SG1203****- Yep I agree 100 percent and Trunks got to beat him up at least once. Keep reviewing (and adding your smiley faces, they make me smile) :)**

**Vannya-Pan****- Yay, your first review! Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you love it. I hope you keep loving it, review please :)**

**That's all folks :))**

**Until next chapter…**


	16. It Can't Be

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.

**Chapter 16**

**Vegeta-sei**

Trunks excused himself immediately, refusing to look at his father. For all Trunks cared it was his fault in the first place that Pan had left.

He heard footsteps behind him as he made his way to his wing and he heard a deep voice call after him.

"Prince Trunks!" Goten called after him. He was out of breath by the time he had caught up with the prince. 

"What is it?" Trunks asked agitated. He definitely wasn't in the mood for Goten's carefree attitude. He needed to figure out how to get Pan back.

"I… I have an idea on how to get Pan back." Goten panted out and he bended over resting his hands on his knees and sticking his tongue out like a dog.

"Come." Trunks' commanded and he pulled Goten into his bedroom that they had now reached.

**Pan and Prince Greg**

Pan felt like crap. Prince Gregory looked her up and down.

"Are you done puking now?" He asked arms folded and head held high.

Pan wanted to shout something that wasn't so nice but bit her tongue holding back her words and staggered to her feet. She smoothed out her ruffled hair that had fallen in her pale face and gave him a defiant look and brushed past him out of the bathroom.

"Where are you going?!" He directed grabbing her arm and spinning her around.

"**Away** from _you!_"

"You don't go anywhere unless **I** tell you too. You're **not **on Vegeta-sei anymore."

"Actually, I'm not on any planet."

"Silence, don't back sass me."

"Sorry for telling the truth…" She mumbled.

Pan started to feel lightheaded and looked down at her arm that was now asleep from his hold.

"Could you please **not** stop the circulation in my arm?" She said louder and more sarcastically and yanked it from his hand.

"I will put you in order."

"Good luck with that." Pan was fighting to keep her sight focused and held her head.

"Are you okay?" he asked, grabbing onto her arm more lightly and balancing her as she swayed slightly.

"I'm fine." She said and she yanked away with the last bit of energy she had left, causing her to stumble backwards and he caught her.

"No you're not." He picked her up bridal style and Pan couldn't help but lay her head on his chest as he carried her down a hallway into a room.

She was laid down in a large bed and she tried to lift her head from the soft pillows.

"I know you would like to continue our argument, but you can barely stand. What's the fun in arguing with an unconscious girl?" He said pushing her back down.

"I'm fine."

"I'll be back later." He got up from the edge of the bed and walked out.

Pan stared at the ceiling after he left, tracing the patterns on it. Her eyelids drooped as she fought against the tiredness and she reflected back in her memories to Trunks.

She tried to remember his smell and the way it felt when they touched. She smiled slightly at the memories of the times when he told her he loved her.

She gave up and fell into a world of darkness and happy thoughts of the man she loved. She had no idea how she was going to get out of this situation.

**Vegeta-sei**

"What's the plan?" Trunks asked as he took a seat in the chair in the corner of the room.

"Well…" Goten said leaning up against the bed post, "I say we go after her…"

Trunks smacked his forehead, "Is that all you have? I came up with that the moment they said she was leaving!"

"I wasn't finished yet before you so rudely interrupted me." Trunks gave him a warning glare and Goten lowered his head a bit, "Look she's my niece and I love her too."

"I understand." Trunks said resting his head on the back of the chair and letting out an exasperated sigh, "What's the idea?"

"We take a little trip to Planet Peregrine."

"How are we going to get there? My dad won't let me anywhere near that planet unless I have a reason."

"Do you remember why Prince Greg came here in the first place?"

"He was training to become a king."

"Exactly, you haven't done yours yet right?" Goten asked giving him a mischievous smirk and nodding his head.

"No…oh I see where you going with this." Trunks said returning the smirk and the nod.

They had their plan mapped out within an hour.

"Great." Trunks said clapping his hands free of the fake dust and admiring him and Goten's written out plan, "Now we have to present this to my father."

"Do you think he'll buy it?" Goten asked looking at the prince.

"I have no idea." And with that Trunks walked out of the room towards his father's chambers.

**Vegeta's Office**

"Vegeta be reasonable!"

"Woman there's nothing I can do about it now, she's already gone."

"You shouldn't have let her go in the first place!"

"What was I supposed to say 'Hey my son's in love with her, you can't take her.'?"

"Umm…yeah?"

"No."

"Didn't you see how hurt he was?" Bulma asked as her motherly compassion poured out through her eyes that had now grew big and blue.

Vegeta only grumbled at this. He couldn't admit it to Bulma but he had seen the hurt in his son's eyes as the ship flew away and he saw the deception and betrayal that flashed through them as he turned and stormed away. Vegeta wouldn't admit it, but it had hurt him inside and if he could he would have made the girl stay.

Just then they heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"The Prince wishes to speak with you." Vegeta had made out through the door.

"Let him in."

Trunks walked in head held high.

"Father, mother." He said bowing.

"Prince."

"I have come to ask a favor of you."

"Yes?"

"I would like to start my training to become a king."

"Where would you like to go?" Vegeta asked before thinking about Trunks' statement.

Trunks looked at his father knowingly.

"No." Vegeta asserted.

"But…" Trunks stuttered.

"No." He repeated.

"Vegeta." Bulma interjected.

"Woman."

"Trunks, we'll think about it." Bulma said, directing it to her son.

"No…" But Bulma shut Vegeta up with a kiss on the lips and Trunks took this opportunity to dash from the room with a thank you.

"Why would you do that?" Vegeta screamed when Bulma had finished.

"Because you are not ruining our son's chances at happiness, I'm getting the ship ready." And with that Bulma was walking out of the room. "Call the planet and tell them we'll be landing before their prince."

"How are we going to do that?"

"With the new prototype I built." And she smiled and left.

Vegeta called one of his servants to send the message. He couldn't believe he was going through with this.

**Later…**

Bulma had caught up with Trunks who was in his room sprawled out on his bed.

"Knock knock." She said as he entered the room and he lifted his head.

"Hello mother."

"Why are you just laying around, you have a ship to catch in 15 minutes."

"Are you serious?" He was standing in front of her now.

"Yep."

"Thank you. Thank you." He said giving her a bear hug and a kiss.

"Go." She said with a laugh and Trunks was headed out of the door to Goten's room.

"Let's go." He said when Goten opened the door.

"Where are we going?"

"To get Pan."

**Pan and Prince Greg**

Pan had awakened a little while later and she was feeling much better. She didn't know what was happening to her. She sat up in the bed and looked around.

At that moment Prince Greg had entered.

When Pan saw him, she threw her head back on the pillow and groaned.

"I was hoping it was just a dream." She grumbled as he approached.

"Nope honey, I'm all real." He said with a sly smile.

"It's Pan, **NOT** honey."

"I'm sorry sweetie." He said with a hint of mockery in his voice.

Pan took the pillow behind her head and smacked him across the face.

"No need for violence!" he said and mumbled to himself, "Looks like someone got their energy back."

"Humph." Pan snorted and crossed her arms after replacing the pillow in the rightful spot.

"Not very lady like are we?"

Pan just glowered at him. Her stomach growled.

"I figured you would be hungry after emptying your stomach in my toilet so I already had your food prepared. I was actually coming to wake you."

"That was nice of you. Is there anything you would like in return your highness?" Pan asked bitter sweetly.

"Well now that you asked…" But he didn't get to finish before Pan hit him over the head with the pillow again.

'Her ki is stronger now.' He thought as he rubbed his head, 'It's almost like it's not even her own.'

Pan sat up and crawled out of the bed. "Show me where the kitchen is." She ordered.

**3 Days Later…**

They felt the ship land. Finally Pan would be able to get some fresh air. Every morning on the ship she had been throwing up last night's meal and she was starting to think that it wasn't from the thought of Greg's face anymore.

She pushed her thoughts aside as she let Greg get off the ship before her. He had acted almost like a perfect gentleman to her. He had kept his perverted jokes to himself and had almost kept his hands to himself except for the couple of times they had 'accidentally' reached out and grabbed her butt or rubbed up against her chest that was now somehow bigger.

Pan was dreading walking out of the ship as she saw Greg hold out his hand to her. She ignored it and told him to keep walking. He shrugged it off and they both walked off the ship to a huge crowd of people.

Pan stared out in shock. Everyone was cheering and waving and balloons and confetti flew everywhere. How could this many people love _Greg_?

She scanned the crowd. Everyone looked the same, brown or blonde hair with blue or the same intense purple eyes that Greg had. Something caught her eye. She caught a glimpse of something that looked out of the ordinary of the identical crowd of people.

Purple and black!

She saw purple and black hair!

'It can't be!' She thought mouth wide. Greg looked in the same direction as her.

"TRUNKS!" They both screamed at the same time.

**A/N:**** Is it really Trunks and Goten?**

**Is it possible that they can be there that fast?**

**Find out in the next chapter of… ****The Prince's Prize**

**Can you believe it has almost been a month? I feel horrible, but I can totally explain. I switched classes this semester so I'm piled with more homework than ever. I really have been trying to get this typed, you have no idea. **

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed and I hope the story seems realistic still (in some ways). Sorry if it's not that good, but I'll try to do better.**

**I kind of let you see Greg's 'nicer' side. Don't worry, its still T/P. Pan won't surprisingly fall in love with him… or will she?**

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**Review Please please! I'll be a good girl and update sooner if you do. **

**No flames though. :)**

**I got a good amount of reviews this time so here goes more responses:**

**Trunks lover- I hope you liked this chapter. I hope you keep reading and I think Greg is 'nicer' now than he was before.**

**Phantasom- Was your guess right? He kind of touched her. Just don't go killing my characters; I need them to finish the story, lol.**

**Vannya-Pan- Yeah well Trunks is not one to give up. Let's see if it's him who came back.**

**Person- I'm still going to make you guess. Muwaha.**

**Graelyn-chan- Maybe… you'll have to wait til next chapter for your theories to be confirmed.**

**Ladybug- I'm glad you like it soo far. Keep reading and reviewing.**

**LiveforDBZ- ah I'm sorry I didn't update that quick! But I can explain! I'm glad you liked it. I update, you update so instead of reading this you should be typing your story :).**

**xItachis-Luverx- Was your guess right? I think it was pretty easy to guess (darn my easy writing skills :/)**

**That's it.**

**Kay and I have an announcement about ****To Mend A Broken Heart.**** I am going to seize writing it for a while, I'm going to revise it, so you probably wont see an update for another couple of weeks. Sorry for those who liked it but I really think I can do better. I hope you understand. :)**

**I love you all who review and read ;)**


	17. The Blast That Could End It All

Disclaimer: I own no Dragon Ball Z or GT. But I'm sure you all know that.

**Chapter 17**

Pan rubbed her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She was about to take off down the ramp before Greg grabbed her around the waist and pulled her towards his chest.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" Pan said as she tried to free her waist from his grip.

"Calm down Pan! How do you know that's Trunks?" Greg whispered in her ear even though you could barely hear it over the crowd.

"I can feel it!" She said and her energy was draining again. She called his name out again and the crowd began to grow silent as they noticed that now the two were struggling on the ramp.

"Pan stop now! You're making a scene!" He whispered louder.

"I don't care!" She screamed. The lavender hair disappeared as the crowd around the ship grew bigger. Pan realized that the crowd hadn't grown bigger but that they were moving down the ramp closest to the eagerly awaiting people.

"Greg are you crazy we're going to lose him!"

"That's the point."

She began beating her hands that were secured around her with her fists. Pan sighed in frustration as her fighting again slowed. There was something seriously wrong with her. She couldn't even fight off Greg, the one _she_ had put in the infirmary. Tears of defeat wanted to slip from her eyes but she wouldn't let them.

'I won't let him win.' She coached herself.

She would never let Greg win.

**Trunks and Goten**

"Do you see her?" Trunks asked as he looked over the tons of heads that were awaiting and jumping around the spaceship.

"No, not yet…" Goten called still searching and getting elbowed by an overly excited fangirl. "Ouch!" He said extra loud directing it towards the girl and she scowled him and continued jumping.

"They've come out!" A person in the front had blurted out and the crowd grew wilder.

Trunks could have sworn he heard his name and he tried desperately to look over the dozens of heads.

'That's Pan's voice!' He thought and he searched for her ki. Something was interrupting it. He searched it again and the same tiny ki interrupted Pan's. It was his ki. That was impossible unless… "She's pregnant!" He said aloud.

"What! YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO YELL AT ME LOUDER!" Goten screamed.

"NOTHING LET'S GO!" Trunks said grabbing Goten's arm and giving up searching in the overly excited crowd. They would have to go to the castle if he planned on seeing her and that's exactly where he planned on waiting for her.

**Pan and Greg**

They walked through the castle to where Pan thought was Greg's wing. Greg had only let go of her waist once and that was when she was in the car. He knew that she would run if they were outside so he waited 'til he got her in a safe enclosed room to let her go.

"You thought I hated you these past couple of days, I _**really**_ hate you now." She said coldly and exaggerating the _really_.

"You'll get over it. I'll be back in a couple of minutes. Don't get into trouble while I'm gone." And with that he gave her a cunning smile and walked out of the room shutting the door with a click behind him. She stuck her tongue out at him and walked over to the bed resting there. She needed to find out what was wrong with her. Being this weak wasn't good for her escape plan.

Pan felt her ki to see where she stood in strength. Something was interrupting it though.

'Is that Trunks' ki?' she thought. How in Dende's name could he be interrupting her ki?

**Greg**

"What the hell is going on around here?" Greg said aloud to himself as he made his way to his father's throne room. "Why is Trunks here?"

"Did I hear my name mentioned?" He heard a masculine voice ask behind him.

Greg turned to see a smirking Trunks.

"What are you doing here?" Greg tried to ask coolly.

"What would be the only reason I would come to this piece of crap planet?" Trunks asked Greg as if he were dumb.

"You can't have her back! She is rightfully mine!" Greg said like a spoiled five year old, defiance clear in his voice.

"Does she know?" Trunks asked, changing the subject briefly.

"Know what?" Greg asked innocently.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Trunks growled out.

"Doesn't look like she does. If she does she's trying to ignore the fact. It probably disgusts her that she could have part of _you_inside her." Greg said with a sly grin.

"Why haven't you told her yet?!" Trunks said through clenched teeth ignoring his comment.

"Not my job and besides I don't even know if she is yet." Greg shrugged it off.

"Bullshit! I could sense it from the crowd!" Trunks replied icily.

"It doesn't matter to me, she will be my mate."

"What are you going to do with _my_ child that she is bearing?"

"Kill it." Greg said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

That was the last straw for Trunks and he pounced on Greg, giving him a well deserved hit in the face.

**Pan**

Pan was still pondering about Trunks' ki inside of her when she felt his actual ki inflame.

"He's actually here!" Pan said happily and she ran to the door, twisting the handle and finding the door locked. Angered, she formed a blast in her hand and at that moment she felt Greg's ki skyrocket too. Aiming the blast for the door handle she let it go and it disintegrated the handle. Pan kicked the door and it swung open. Luckily for her there were no guards around.

Their ki's felt close so Pan sensed them out turning down a hall. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Greg and Trunks going at it, punch for punch, kick for kick and blast for blast.

By this time Pan could feel Goten's ki approaching along with lots of others.

"Stop it! You two have to stop!" She screamed. They paid no attention to her and Trunks turned into a super Saiyan butting Greg in the stomach sending him flying into the wall.

"Please stop it!" Pan said as she stomped her foot. "You two are acting**stupid**!" She screamed louder.

"Pan." Trunks said as he turned his head, finally taking notice to her. Greg took this as an advantage with a smirk that told you he was in for the kill and formed a blast in his hand directing it at Trunks and firing it.

With his senses he felt it coming and Trunks reflected it, sending it hurling in Pan's direction.

"Pan watch out!" Trunks screamed as he tried to beat the fast blast to her but Pan only stared on in shock.

The seconds felt like hours as she watched the blast come at her.

'Move!' She commanded her legs but they were stiff as boards, "Move goddamn it!" and she heard a voice behind her, it sounded a lot like Goten.

Helplessly she stood and it clipped her in the upper ribs going straight through and disappearing. A huge chunk from her side was blasted away.

She fell to her knees. Her mouth wide open as she let out a muted scream and blood trickled from the sides of her lips. Immense pain coursed through her bones. Trunks watched in horror as her eyes glazed over and the rest of her body fell limply to the ground.

"Pan!" Was all she heard before she slipped into the unwelcomed darkness.

**A/N:**

**Is Pan going to be okay, or is this the end of her forever?**

**Find out in the next chapter of… ****The Prince's Prize**

**I'm soo evil. :)**

**Okay this chapter was a lot shorter than normal but I decided to leave you off with a "deadly" cliffhanger (I'm soo lame). Sorry for the language, I usually don't type cursing.**

** I decided to update because I needed some good T/P (It's been what, two weeks?). I've been reading stories all weekend that ranged from Trunks cheating on her to him raping her so I thought I'd make one where they are actually kind of together (besides that whole blast part).**

**Sorry if they seem kind of OOC in the chapter but I tried to keep them as much in character as possible. I hope everybody likes the twist. **

**I plan on one more chapter and maybe an epilogue before the curtain closes. So The Prince's Prize is coming to an end. **

**I really love Pan and I definitely don't wish her dead so don't kill me for this chapter! I'm too young to die and my birthday is in a couple of days! **

**Did you like it? Please review and I'll update fast and let you know what happens to Pan.**

**I got the most reviews I ever got last chapter!!!! I'm soo excited and it took me only two days to get them all to beat my record. It makes me happy to know you care.**

**Review Responses:**

**Hinata is cool: I think I answered you questions. I think the only one that doesn't know is Pan. Lol. **

**Bonze: I haven't heard from you in a while! I missed you! Thanks for the review :) I hope you like this chapter.**

**liveforDBZ: I can always count on you to review. Did I shock you with what happened in this chapter?**

**Trunks lover: thanks for the review, I hope you like this chapter just as much.**

**Samantha: ahh! Im typing fast! I try to review as quick as possible, when I don't feel tired and when my blood is flowing. That's not very often but I hope you like this chapter.**

**Phantasom: I definitely meant to confirm that last chapter but here it is now! She's pregnant!(Signal the balloons!) I hope you liked this chapter and you keep reviewing. :)  
**

**Vannya-Pan: Okay ease off! She wont fall in love with him but that would be an interesting twist. I hope you liked this twist I threw in. Keep reviewing. :)**

**Dutchangel1979: I would never make you wanna puke, lol so I think I'm going to let that idea go down the drain where it belongs lol. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Transformersfreak19: I'm glad you like it, thanks for the review and keep reading :)**

**Emily: Baha so does mine. Greg needs a good beating after this chapter.**

**Ladybugg: Lol you were only on chapter six when you reviewed, you'll never catch up, lol. I hope you do though and keep reviewing.**

**Okay so that's the end of my reviews. Thank you all who read and review. :)**

**All I have to say is REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :) If I get 12 reviews this chapter, I'll have 100! Also check out my story ****To Mend a Broken Heart****, I haven't gotten a review for the 4****th**** chapter yet and it would make me happy.**


	18. The Love That Could Conquer All

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Dragon Ball Z

**A/N: **** This could possibly be the last chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy…**

**Chapter 18**

Trunks ran to Pan's side sliding to his knees, Goten quickly following suit. The prince held her head up as the blood trickled down the sides of her mouth, rolled down her now pale neck and into her jet black hair. The sticky crimson touched his hands as his fingers interlocked with her tresses.

Goten picked up her limp hand and felt her wrist. He wasn't finding what he was looking for and he let out a sigh of frustration.

"Come on Panny." He whispered to her as he felt her ki start to plummet.

"Why are you all just standing there she needs help!" Goten yelled at the men who stared on in shock. He was her sworn protector, her guardian angel.

"Goten's right! Do something!" Trunks said, tears glazing his eyes as he rocked her body back and forth, "Please just do _something_."

"We can take her to the infirmary." One of the guards spoke up as he saw Trunks take off his spandex and place it over the hole.

Trunks stood up, holding Pan bridal style as her head lay unmoving on his shoulder. He walked over to Greg, standing directly in front of him and the intense look he gave Greg told him it was no joke.

"If she dies, I swear that I will break every single bone in that body of yours and put you through the worst death possible." He said seething, "Then I will bring you back to life and do it again, a _thousand_ times over."

"Follow me." Greg finally spoke up, the anger in Trunks' eyes struck fear in him.

"Well than go." Trunks spoke barely above a whisper, but you could here the murder that he wanted to commit clear in his voice.

They briskly walked, or rather flew, down the corridors into the hospital wing. The doctors took one look at Pan and immediately removed Trunks spandex from around her side to reveal the gaping hole.

"Oh my Dende," the doctor said upon seeing her wound, "She's still alive but we have to work immediately." and removed Pan from Trunks' arm. He gave her a butterfly kiss on her chilling forehead as they took her into the room slamming the door behind them.

Trunks fell to his hands and knees and for the first time his head was low with shame and guilt. The soft pit pat of his tears could be heard against the tile floor in the silent waiting room.

It was partly his fault she was here. He was the one who had sent the blast flying towards her. He was the one who hadn't reached her fast enough to block the blast. He was supposed to protect her and_his_ child that she was carrying. He should be in the hospital bed not her. Now because of his stupid action, he was most likely about to lose them both and the thought sent anger coursing through the fibers of his body and he let the anger out with his fist, crashing into the floor sending plaster and tile flying everywhere. He let out a scream of not physical pain but mental as his heart felt like it had exploded and shattered into a million pieces, landing throughout his aching body.

Nobody spoke or even winced at the sound of his steel fist hitting the ground, they merely looked about the room. Goten was in a state of shock as her sat in a chair, head in hands, praying for a miracle. Greg had a look of guilt on his face. If his Panny died, Goten would feel no guilt or remorse seeing Greg die a horrible death. He knew that Trunks would do it in a nanosecond but he wouldn't let Trunks claim all the revenge by himself. The mere thought of killing him somehow comforted his worried self. Greg saw the looks that he received from Goten and sank his head lower:

Was the satisfaction of beating Trunks really worth Pan's life?

He looked to Trunks and he could see the pain that radiated from his body. He turned his head not being able to look any longer.

The sound of the squeaking door bought them back to reality. Trunks lifted his head, lavender locks spilling in his face.

"How is she?" Trunks asked lifelessly and he got to his feet and stared the doctor in the face. Goten was now by his side, unsteady hand on his shoulder.

The doctor ran a shaky hand through his hair, "Well she was in horrible shape when you brought her to us."

Trunks nodded and his eyes dug deeper into the doctor.

"The hole is right below her right breast as you probably already know."

Again Trunks nodded.

The doctor sighed before speaking, "The hole isn't that big but the only way we can save her is if we can find someway to close up the hole and stop the blood from flowing. What I'm saying is that at this very moment she is bleeding to death."

"Is there anyway to stop it?" Trunks asked as he turned away from the doctor to look at the ceiling. He was blinking back tears that were daring to fall.

"We are going to attempt something called a sensu bean. Usually they only work with minor injuries but we figure if we use it we can get the hole fixed and a bit of good blood pumping back through her body."

"Well then do it." Hope flashed back in Trunks eyes as he spoke.

"Are you aware that she is pregnant?" The doctor suddenly asked.

Goten looked shocked but Trunks answered with a yes.

"Since she is soo early in the stages the sensu might be able to save her but we don't think that it will help the baby in any good way. What I mean is in order to save Pan you might have to give up the baby. I'm not ensuring you it will die but there is a fairly likely chance."

"You can't be serious." Trunks asked eyes wide.

"I'm sorry." The doctor mumbled.

Trunks had to agree, what good would it do if Pan died for the sake of a fetus that couldn't survive on its own anyways?

"Okay."

The doctor bowed and quickly walked through the doors again.

After about an hour, the doctor had come out. He had somewhat content look on his face.

"Prince Trunks, I have good news." He said, "The sensu worked to heal Pan's wound and give her most blood back and the baby's ki is noticeable again."

Trunks confirmed this after searching for himself.

"So Pan's okay?"

The doctor nodded.

"Can we see her?"

"She's sleeping but yes, you may go see her. Follow me. " The doctor gave Trunks a wide smile, bowed and started to walk away into the door.

"Thank Dende." They whispered under their breaths. Goten and Trunks for Pan's sake and Greg for his own.

All three followed behind him until they came to a room. Upon opening the door they saw a peacefully sleeping Pan. Trunks walked over to her and he grabbed her hand softly, treating her as if she were precious glass. Goten stood on the other side. Greg leaned against the doorframe, watching the scene unfold.

"Pregnant huh?" Goten said looking up at Trunks.

"Haha yeah, I meant to tell you that." Trunks said with a sheepish smile.

"Well congratulations." Goten said with a Son smile.

"Thanks, Pan doesn't even know yet." Trunks said cautiously putting his hand on Pan's belly.

"I feel sorry for you! When she finds out you impregnated her, she is going to…"

Trunks cleared his throat and Goten shut up and looked up, suddenly finding the ceiling interesting.

"I'll leave you too alone now." Goten said as he kissed Pan on the forehead and backed out of the room. He pulled Greg along with him; they had some **'serious**** issues'** to talk about.

"Pan-Chan if you can hear me please wake up." Trunks whispered harmoniously in her ear. A month ago he would have never thought about being in this position with Pan, whispering sweet things in her ear to prompt her to wake. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent which was slightly mixed with medicines.

When he felt her stir he shot up quickly.

"Trunks." She said her voice slightly dry.

"Pan-Chan," He said smiling broadly, "Don't **ever** scare me like that again." He said burying his head in her neck again.

She laughed slightly, "I'm sorry." She then noticed Trunks hand unconsciously rubbing her belly.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she stopped his hand from its movement.

He took a deep breath, "Pan you're…"

"How's my little pregger doing?" Goten's extremely happy voice boomed through the door as he stepped inside. Greg was nowhere in sight.

"Pregger?" Pan asked as she looked from Trunks to Goten to her stomach and back to Trunks again.

"Haha yeah, you see when two people love each other very much…" Trunks started, trying to lighten the mood.

"I know how babies are made Trunks." Pan said rolling her eyes.

"Have you ever heard of the expression, "Bun in the oven", Pan-Chan?" Goten offered to step in.

"Go away!" Trunks and Pan both screamed at the same time.

"Well I feel loved." He mumbled under his breathe with a hurt expression.

"Explain now." Was all she said.

Trunks was thinking about how Goten was about to finish his earlier sentence before he cleared his throat and shuddered remembering what she had did to Greg.

"Pan, your kind of, short of, a little…" He winced before he said the last word, "...pregnant." And he flinched waiting for her wave of hits.

"Pregnant?" She asked, her dark eyes wide.

Trunks nodded.

"That's why I felt your ki!" She spoke more to herself than Trunks. She felt soo stupid for not noticing the signs before and mentally smacked herself on the forehead.

"Yeah." Trunks agreed.

"Are you upset?" She asked, turning to face jet black eyes on him.

"Why would I be upset? I love you and I want nothing more than for you to bear my children." He said grabbing her hands and kissing them.

She grabbed his face, staring into his blue orbs for a long time and kissed him.

"I love you." She whispered, resting her forehead against his.

"I love you too." He whispered back, placing a love filled kiss on the tip of her nose, receiving a smile from the opposite partner.

**A/N:**

**Well I gave you guys a birthday update (and a graduation present)!**

**Actually my birthdays not for another hour but what does it matter!**

**February 21 only comes once a year and I'm celebrating!**

**Guess who's 15! **

**I'm 15!**

**(and I've already started writing lemons! What has the world come too?)**

**Anyways,****I can't believe it! tear tear It's over. :(**

**Did you like the ending? Amazing, lame, confusing, OOC? Please review. :) No flames.**

**I think some things went unanswered. I'm thinking about an epilogue though, I was wondering if I should do it on her pregnancy (but I know NOTHING about pregnant people.) or if I should skip the pregnancy all together and start maybe 5 years in the future…Good idea? Help me out here.**

**I want to thank all my readers and reviewers. You made this story possible. I would have never finished this without you all.**

**Review Reponses:**

**Trunks lover: Yeah I know you love my story, you only tell me every review, lol. Happy graduation whenever that is, lol. Thanks for reviewing this whole story.**

**VvxLuvsSusake4everxvV: Sorry I didn't put you in review responses last time but thanks for the reviews, I'm glad I can shock you, it makes my day to watch you guys squirm with desire for new chapters (im a psycho lol). **

**Ruth Aose: I couldn't resist, it was soo tempting, I mean they were fighting and I definitely knew you guys wouldn't expect that soo BAM! I threw it at you. Thanks for the review.**

**Phantasom: YAY! I love partyyyss :) They make me smile. Yeah everybody's okay… for now… muwaha. Thanks for always reviewing, you're the best :)**

**Bonze: You definitely make my party go wild, lol. Aw I'm sorry you were sick, it must have been serious. Sorry I didn't make her loose her baby but I couldn't do it to Trunks or Pan. Man a good twist would have been to make her lose the baby and then Trunks not tell her about it(since she never knew) and then she find out later on and be all mad, but sadly the story's over now. Maybe I'll write one about that later...Thanks for reviewing.**

**Graelyn-Chan: Baha I'll pay for your hair dye to dye it back, lol. Thanks for reviewing.**

**liveforDBZ: Hola friend! Aww I would never do that! That would ruin the whole story, lol. Yay! Go me! Birthdays are amazing! Thanks for always reviewing. :)**

**JamieNumber1: Wow your review made me smile… a lot. Actually that was my first lemon and I really don't read them that much (I had a bad experience with some graphic ones, lol). Thanks for the review. :)**

**Dutchangel1979: Thanks for the happy birthday and here's that update! Thanks for reviewing.**

**Ladybugg: ECK! Are you serious! I feel like I just won a Tony or something lol. I'm really glad that you like it that much and your not even half way down with the story. That's weird because your fics like****Disfigured**** inspired me to start writing this in the first place. Thanks a lot for taking the time to read and review.**

**That's it for right now.**

**Please give me a couple of reviews on this story, I would really like to know your opinions (if they wont make me cry in a bad way)**

**Thanks everybody who took the time to read this, I never thought it would get soo big (in my book). Lol.**

**This is jazzyfizzler signing off. (Sorry always wanted to do that)**

**:D**


	19. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I own no Dragon Ball Z.

**A/N: Sorry for those who wanted another chapter but heres the epilogue. :)**

**Epilogue**

**Eight Years later**

The soft pit pat of footsteps could be heard coming closer to their door.

Trunks groaned as Pan pulled away from their fervent kiss. He pouted and she sat up on the bed pointing towards the door.

They turned their heads as the door handle flew open and a blur of lavender hair attacked Trunks, running into his arms. She buried her head in her father's neck as the tears streamed down her face.

"What's wrong?" He cooed as he rubbed her supple hair that was dressed in curls.

She turned and pointed towards the door. There her seven year old brother, Vegan and her six year old cousin, Goken came running into the room, wearing guacamole face masks, fake vampire teeth and holding play swords in their hands.

You could hear the plastic swords drop with a clink on the ground as they saw who was in the room.

"Hey mom!" Vegan said as he tried to hide his crystal blue eyes with his black hair. He knew he was in deep trouble.

Pan stood hands on her hips waiting for an explanation. Vegan turned to his little sister and threw her a death glare. She always knew the perfect moment to get him in trouble. Cami stuck out her tongue as her small five year old hands wiped away the tears.

Pan lifted her eyebrow as expertly as Trunks, earning a smirk from her mate.

"Explain." She simply stated and that was enough to make any of the boys in her family cower.

"I'd rather not," he mumbled but the way his mother looked at him made him change his mind, "She was in my room… AGAIN! I'm tired of her going through my stuff so I kind of thought I would scare her away. Goken helped me!" he said pointing to his cousin who was trying to sneak from the room.

"What me!" The black haired boy screamed in shock at his name.

Trunks was trying hard not to laugh along with his daughter.

"I think your mom is looking for you Goken."

"Thanks," He said and he turned to his cousin, whispering "Good luck!", and ran in the direction of Bra and Goten's wing of the castle.

"So basically you did this to yourself to scare her?" Trunks asked slowly.

"Yeah we were supposed to be the bogeymen." Vegan said and he smacked his forehead when he realized how stupid his plan sounded. Now his hand was covered in guacamole and he groaned.

This time the built in laughter escaped. "So you covered your face in guacamole?" Trunks asked again as he swiped some off the boy's face.

"Yeah." He replied dumbly.

"Go clean your face. Your hair is turning green." Pan said as she picked up a lock of his hair with a smile on her face. The sight in front of her was very comical and a camera would have been nice at the moment.

"I'm not punished!" He said as hope shimmered in his eyes.

"Nope," Pan said but quickly added, "but Grandpa Vegeta does need a sparring partner for tonight." The smirk on her face and the look on the young boy's was priceless.

"No way!" He cried eyes wide.

Pan nodded.

"Mom that's not fair!"

She pointed toward the door with her index finger letting him know it wasn't up for further discussion. He gave her a pleading look at which she ignored and he trudged from the room.

Pan turned to her daughter who stared at her innocently with chocolate eyes.

"I thought I told you stay away from his room?" Pan said.

"I thought he stole one of my dollies." She tested her mother as she jumped from her father's arms.

"Nice try." Pan said as she bent down to her daughter's height.

Her daughter was a spitting image of Bulma only sporting lavender hair and dark brown eyes.

"You have to stay out of his room. You know he doesn't like it when you go in there." Pan scowled.

Pan could have sworn she heard a "That's why I do it." come from her angel but shrugged it off.

"Run along, Grandma Bulma wants you for more etiquette lessons." Pan said as she scooted along her daughter, "Stay away." She warned.

With a very reluctant nod and a kiss on the cheek, the little child skipped away. Her daughter hated etiquette lessons and Pan knew it all too well. Even when she had started at the age of 20, she still whined like a baby when Trunks forced her to go. Cami reminded Pan of herself in so many ways.

"That was a rough punishment…for both of them." Trunks whispered in her ear as he snuck his hand around her waist.

"No it wasn't." She said as she turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I only got training with him when I tried to kill someone." Trunks said matter of factly as he thought back to the times so many years ago when he had beat up Greg and earned a trip to the gravity room with his father. He shuddered thinking about it.

"Yeah well Vegeta's older now."

"And that stops him because…" Trunks said trailing kisses along her jawbone.

"He won't kill him. Vegan's strong." Pan breathed out at the soft kisses. All these years and his kisses still blew her away.

"True." He was now making kisses down to the spot on her neck where he had marked her almost eight years ago.

They heard a sharp intake of breathe.

"Do you guys have to do that every time I walk in a room?" Their son screamed as he covered his eyes with his hands. "It's sick!"

"Yes?" Trunks asked ignoring his statement.

"What time does Grandpa want me there?" His hands still covered his eyes.

"Seven o'clock but don't keep him waiting too long, you know how impatient he is."

"Okay father." And the boy darted from the room. They heard a muffled "Making out and sparring! They obviously don't want me to live until my 8th birthday." Before his voice and footsteps were out of hearing range.

Pan chuckled to herself and looked into her mate's eyes.

"I love you." She whispered pulling him close with her arms that were still secure around his neck.

"I love you too." And he snuggled his lavender hair into the crook of her neck.

**Greg**

The last eight years had been hell for Greg. Sure he was a beloved king who led his planet into many treasures and fortunes. They were known to be some of the best warriors of all but that didn't make him happy. Only one thing had truly made him happy and that was something he couldn't have.

He stared off in space as his concubines left the room and his wife entered. He wouldn't dare call her his mate. She was nothing more than a showpiece, a centerpiece in the big palace.

Pan was supposed to have been his. Sure his wife was beautiful, the prettiest of the lands, but to him nothing compared to Pan's beauty. At first Pan was nothing but a pair of legs, something to enjoy for the night, but only in those couple of weeks he had grown to love her even at her cruelest.

He wished that he would have never let her go. That night eight years ago was still so vivid in his head. He had let her go for what he thought was his and her own safety. He was lucky he had only survived with a rough beating from Goten.

Ever since that night he had not stopped thinking about her. Even as his wife gave birth to his children, he wished that he would have experienced that with Pan. He wished she would bare his children and not that Prince Trunks'. Sure he could have gotten her back but the threat Goten imprinted in his head with his roundhouse kick was still fresh in his mind.

After the first year of misery, he knew it would never end. He realized that his life would be filled with thoughts of only Pan.

**A/N:**

**That's it,**

**I'm done. Finished. Over with.**

**I really didn't like how I finished off the epilogue but for some reason I couldn't think of anything better. I guess I have some good news though…**

**I'm thinking about writing a sequel to this. It will kind of be the Prince's Prize only it will be G/B instead and you will get to see the secrets behind their relationship that I didn't tell you in the story. Do you like the idea?**

**I would do responses but I'm lazy and but I will thank you: Phantasom, trunks lover, bullagirl, dutchangel1979, VvxLuvsSusake4everxvV, liveforDBZ, and SG1203 for reviewing on my last chapter. I appreciate you all. You really did give me inspiration. :)**

**Review please!**

**I really need you guys to review about the sequel idea. If I write it, it'll be up within 2 weeks. If I don't write it, I will probably wait and get a little further in ****To Mend A Broken Heart**** and then start another idea I have. **

**So yeah what I do depends on you.**

**So go review!**

**Jazzyfizzler and ****The Prince's Prize**** out.**


End file.
